Lost
by NatsumiIzu
Summary: CHAP 6 UPDATED!- Warga penduduk desa Konoha menghilang secara misterius dan tidak kembali lagi. Shikamaru berperan sebagai detektif di sini, dia berusaha mencari dan memecahkan misteri dibalik hilangnya warga desa tsb. AU/ Bad summary/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**LOST**

..

.

...

.

...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

...

NO FLAME!

..

..

...

..

.

Sometimes people didn't know what they did

Sometimes people made other people hurt without their conciousness

.

..

...

..

.

**CHAPTER 1**

..

.

..

..

.

ENJOY READING!

..

.

...

..

..

.

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

...

..

...

..

.

.

-CHAPTER 1-

Hosh...hosh...hosh...

Nafasnya memburu ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kematian yang sedang mengejarnya. Ya... Dia tidak bisa lagi lari dari kejaran maut. Seorang berjubah hitam dan membawa pisau mengejarnya sejak jam 9 malam tadi. Yang dikejar tidak dapat lari, hanya ada kematian yang menunggunya ketika pisau si pengejar membunuhnya. Si pengejar seperti singa yang kelaparan, seperti vampir yang membutuhkan darah segera. Sampailah mereka berdua di ujung jalan buntu dengan tembok di sekelilingnya, setelah kucing-kucingan ini berlangsung selama 3 jam tanpa henti.

"Kau! Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya yang dikejar jatuh terduduk di sudut sambil melemparkan dompet, perhiasan yang digunakan, dan peralatan elektronik yang cukup mahal.

Si pengejar tidak menjawab. Keheningan yang mencekam pun menyelimuti jalan buntu itu.

Yang dikejar pun terdiam sementara, detak jantungnya bisa ia dengar dengan sangat jelas. Jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat, tidak... tetapi sangat cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Rasanya bergerak pun tidak bisa, namun, yang dikejar pun berdiri. Matanya menerawang ke arah kegelapan yang ada di depannya.

"Kumohon ampuni nyawaku!" Teriaknya berusaha mencari lokasi si pengejar karena gelap kabut yang memenuhi jalan di depannya. Setelah yakin, bahwa si pengejar telah pergi dan meninggalkannya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan jalan buntu itu.

JLEB!

Yang dikejar pun berhenti. Si pengejar berlari ke arah yang dikejar dan melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya tepat di kepala yang dikejar sehingga yang dikejar pun tewas di tempat seketika.

Si pengejar pun membawa mayat yang dikejar itu ke tempat yang gelap dan temperatur udara yang membuat ruangan itu dingin sedingin-dinginnya. Tempat yang berbau busuk dan tidak diketahui orang.

###

Cit...cit...cit...cit...

Kicauan burung terdengar dari luar sana. Cahaya matahari mulai menyinari bumi dan desa Konoha yang terpencil. Para penduduk di desa Konoha itu juga memulai aktivitasnya. Ada yang berdagang, ada yang memakai jas rapi dan pergi ke kantornya.

Desa Konoha, untuk ukuran desa, termasuk desa yang cukup besar dan luas.

"Ohayo!" Sapa seorang kakek yang rambutnya sudah penuh dengan uban kepada seorang gadis berambut kuning muda yang sedang memasak di dapur di sebuah rumah yang ada di ujung jalan ketika kakek itu melewati rumah itu.

"Ohayo, ojichan!" Sapa gadis itu lagi.

*Ojichan: kakek

"Masak apa, Temari-chan?" Tanya si kakek.

"Kari, kek." Jawab Temari tersenyum.

"Wah... kedengarannya enak!" Kata si kakek berhenti sebentar di jendela rumah putih itu.

"Kakek mau?" Tanya Temari menawarkan.

"Hmm.. tidak usah. Tadi istriku sudah membawakanku bekal untuk siang ini." Kata si Kakek.

Temari tersenyum.

"Wah, kakek ini sudah tua tapi masih romantis saja ya." Temari tersenyum.

"Kau ini... tidak ah." Kata si kakek tersipu malu.

"Sudah ya. Kakek pergi dulu. Nanti kakek terlambat." Kata kakek itu lalu melambai.

"Hati-hati ya!" Kata Temari nongol dari jendela dan melambai.

Kring... kring... kring...

Bunyi telepon dari rumah itu terdengar dengan jelas.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata Temari dan berlari dari jendela masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil telepon itu.

"Moshi moshi." Kata Temari lalu mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TV.

"_Selamat pagi, pemirsa sekalian di rumah. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Haruno Sakura, di __Konoha News, pukul 7 pagi. Ya, berita terhangat dan yang paling baru saat ini adalah hilangnya warga kota secara tiba-tiba tanpa jejak sama bahwa seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun, Yamanaka Ino, telah menghilang dari rumah. Tidak dikatakan di laporannya kapan dia menghilang, tetapi dikatakan bahwa Ino-san terlihat terakhir di kantornya sebelum pulang. Berikut keterangan saksi."_

_ "Ya, halo? Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Tanya Sakura._

_ "Halo. Ini dengan Akimichi Chouji. Saya adalah teman sekantor Ino. Terakhir dia bilang sih, dia akan membeli makanan, sebelum pulang ke kosannya." Kata Chouji._

_ "Lalu, bagaimana anda bisa tahu? Sementara anda belum menemukan bukti apapun tentang hilangnya Yamanaka-san." Tanya Sakura lebih jauh lagi._

_ "Tadi saya menelepon hpnya, tetapi tidak diangkat juga. Sekitar sepuluh kali saya menelepon. Tapi tidak diangkat juga. Padahal biasanya Ino langsung mengangkat telepon jika ada yang menelepon. Setelah itu saya pergi ke kosannya. Dan pintu terkunci, namun karena jendelanya dibiarkan terbuka, saya bisa melihat bahwa rumahnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sebelum dia hilang."_

_ "Oh, begitu, lalu..."_

Temari terserap pada TV yang ia tonton itu.

"Yamanaka... Ino?"

Nama itu terdengar asing, namun rasanya ia pernah melihat foto yang terpampang di TV itu.

"Temari-chan... Temari-chan!" Orang di sana memanggil untuk yang ke-5 kalinya.

"Ah... ya... ya... saya mendengarkan." Kata Temari kembali pada pembicaraan di telepon sambil menonton TV.

"Apa yang sedang kau tonton?" Tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Konoha News." Jawabnya sambil melongo.

"Oh! Soal berita penduduk pada hilang ya?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Temari tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan di TV itu.

"Oi!"

"Temari-chan!"

"Nanti kutelepon lagi, Tenten." Kata Temari mematikan telepon.

"Yamanaka... Ino?"

Nyut...nyut... nyut...

Kepalanya berdenyut. Sakit sekali, batin Temari yang merosot ke lantai.

"Siapa dia... rasanya aku kenal tapi tidak juga." Temari menunduk.

"Sakit sekali." Temari merasa pandangannya mengabur, dan rasanya melayang.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Rasa panas merambati tubuhnya.

Rasanya seperti dipukulli di kepala. Tak kuat menahan sakit, Temari pun jatuh ke lantai.

###

-Konferensi Pers, di balai desa-

CKLIK! CKLIK! CKLIK!

Para pewawancara mengambil beberapa foto sembari bertanya ini itu soal kasus hilangnya warga desa secara misterius.

"Inspektur Danzou, bagaimana anda menangani kasus hilangnya orang-orang di desa ini secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya seorang pewawancara.

"Kami belum memiliki cara. Karena kehilangan ini begitu tiba-tiba. Selain itu, orang yang hilang, tidak kunjung kembali. Dan satu lagi, tidak ada bukti dimana pun soal keberadaan maupun cara menghilangnya warga penduduk. Jadi kami, masih memikirkan cara bagaimana cara terbaik supaya menjaga dan mencegah supaya tidak ada lagi warga yang hilang." Jawab Danzou kemudian menarik napas.

"Mengapa anda tidak mempekerjakan Detektif Nara, Inspektur? Dia terkenal dengan analisis dan kepintarannya yang melebihi orang lain." Tanya seorang yang lain.

"Kami belum memutuskan soal itu. Tapi kepala desa akan memberi keputusan siang ini." Jawab Danzou.

"Tsunade-sama?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Danzou mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Danzou!"

Suara menggelegar yang memotong kalimat si pewawancara dan tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka yang ada di balai desa segera melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Wanita berumur 50 tahun muncul dari samping podium yang cukup sempit, ditemani dengan seorang laki-laki berambut nanas.

"Tsunade-sama." Danzou segera melangkah mundur dari podium dan mempersilahkan Tsunade maju ke podium.

"Selamat siang!" Sapa Tsunade maju ke podium.

"Kasus menghilangnya warga secara misterius ini akan kami selesaikan secepat yang kami bisa. Kami meminta warga untuk bekerja sama dengan kami terlebih dahulu. Kami meminta warga agar jangan keluar rumah pada malam hari. Kami juga meminta toko, perusahaan, maupun kantor lainnya ditutup pada jam sore bukan malam. Saya tegaskan, semua orang tersebut menghilang pada malam hari. Saya yakin. Walau tak ada bukti. Saya sebagai kepala desa juga meminta bantuan dari detektif Nara Shikamaru yang ada di sebelah saya ini. Dia adalah harapan terakhir kami. Setelah jumlah warga yang menghilang semakin meningkat, dan detektif yang kami sewa sebelumnya pun mengundurkan diri. Nah, kami berharap, Detektif Nara dapat membantu kami. Silahkan detektif." Kata Tsunade.

"Em... Selamat siang semuanya. Saya Nara Shikamaru. Saya bukanlah harapan terakhir kalian. Saya juga bukanlah detektif terakhir yang hidup di desa ini. Saya seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama, akan membantu kalian. Saya tidak akan mundur. Saya hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahan yang ada di sini. Saya percaya kita semua dengan saya dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Saya mohon kerjasamanya." Kata Shikamaru menunduk 90 derajat.

"Saya juga berharap keberadaan saya di sini bukannya mericuhkan tetapi membantu kesusahan sodara-sodari sekalian. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Tsunade-sama tadi, saya juga mempertegas agar kantor, perusahaan maupun toko, tutup lebih awal. Karena semakin malam, semakin berbahaya. Saya cukup tertarik untuk memecahkan misteri yang ada ini. Saya mohon kerjasamanya sekali. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Kata Shikamaru menunduk dalam-dalam.

Semua bertepuk tangan.

Pers sibuk memotret dan mencatat apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru maupun Tsunade.

Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan podium.

"Wawancara sudah selesai, silahkan bubar!" Pinta Danzou.

Lalu polisi pun mulai membuat barisan penahan arus pers.

"Shikamaru, kau yakin?" Tanya Tsunade.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Saya lakukan apa yang bisa saya lakukan terlebih dahulu. Tolong antar saya ke kantor polisi. Saya juga minta satu hal." Kata Shikamaru.

"Apakah itu?" Tanya Tsunade dan Danzou bersamaan.

"Ijinkan saya melihat data kepolisian yang sudah ada, dan saya minta akses penuh 24 jam. Selain itu, pasang lah kamera pengintai di desa ini, setiap sudut jalan. Saya minta pihak kepolisian mengawasi kamera itu 24 jam bergantian." Kata Shikamaru tegas kemudian meninggalkan Tsunade & Danzou yang terlihat bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Lakukan apa yang dia katakan." Kata Tsunade lalu meninggalkan Danzou.

Danzou pun pergi meninggalkan balai kota dan memulai pekerjaannya sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi.

###

-Shikamaru's House-

Shikamaru memasuki rumahnya yang bercat coklat itu. Rumah tua yang sepertinya akan bobrok jika diterpa angin badai. Rumahnya cukup berantakan, maklum karena sikapnya yang malas. Jika pertama kali masuk ke rumahnya, kesan pertama yang akan kau dapat adalah, seram. Selain itu, dengan penerangan yang secukupnya, dekorasi barang-barang di dalamnya disusun secara rapi.

Shikamaru menggantungkan jaketnya di belakang pintu dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Aku cukup yakin setelah melihat data orang-orang yang hilang bahwa penculik itu..."

BRAK!

Kalimatnya terpotong ketika bunyi itu mengganggunya. Shikamaru tidak jadi ke kamarnya tetapi menuju ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Bunyi apa itu?" Shikamaru segera berjalan ke arah sumber suara.

Buku-buku di rak berjatuhan semua di ruang belajarnya.

"Astaga!" Shikamaru menepuk dahi, lalu meletakan buku-buku itu kembali ke raknya.

Dia menatap buku yang tidak jatuh yang masih tersusun di rak.

Ini aneh, batin Shikamaru.

"Susunan buku di rak sedikit berubah." Katanya.

Shikamaru terdiam kemudian menatap rak buku itu lagi.

"Ada yang masuk ke rumahku." Katanya lalu pergi mengelilingi rumahnya sendiri.

"Ada tapak sepatu dimana-mana."Kata Shikamaru setelah mengelilingi rumahnya.

Tapi aneh. Tapak sepatu itu hanya ada di setiap tempat yang aku kunjungi.

Shikamaru mengamati tapak sepatu itu lagi.

"Tanah. Orang ini..." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Hei, kau mengikutiku kan? Keluarlah." Kata Shikamaru.

Sosok itu keluar dari belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau?"

###

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

><p>AUTHOR's NOTE:<p>

SIANG!/ PAGI!/ MALAM!

Para pembaca sekalian. Terimakasih telah membaca karya saya ini.

Saya cukup menemukan banyak inspirasi dari banyak komik-komik maupun berita kriminal yang ada di TV.

Saya senang bisa mengarang cerita di atas. Chapter 1 masih pendek sekali.

Tadinya saya ingin buat panjang. Tapi jadi kurang seru setelah saya baca berkali-kali.

Jadi saya pendekin deh. hehe.

Maaf kalau ada salah kata. ;D

Abal? Typo? Silahkan beri comment! Terima kasih banyak!

..

Mind To RNR?

..

.

...

..

.

.Arigatoo gozaimashita.

..

.

Best regards,

Natsumi Izu

..

..

Got something to ask?

...Ask me by review or PM me...

Arigato gozaimashita


	2. Chapter 2

LOST

..

CHAPTER 2

..

..

..

~GOMEN LAMA~

REVIEW CHAP. 1:

Suatu fenomena aneh terjadi di Konoha, satu satu penduduk mulai menghilang secara misterius. Korban terakhir adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sudah tidak ada lagi cara lain untuk mengatasi kasus ini, kartu AS pun dikeluarkan. Tsunade, sebagai kepala desa, meminta detektif terkenal, Shikamaru, yang ternyata sempat mengamati fenomena ini sedikit-sedikit. Ketika selesai pertemuan di balai desa, ia pulang dengan seseorang mengikutinya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

...

Shikamaru mengamati tapak sepatu itu lagi.

"Tanah. Orang ini..." Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Hei, kau mengikutiku kan? Keluarlah." Kata Shikamaru dengan tenang.

Sosok itu keluar dari belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, Shikamaru!"

"Ayah!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Rasanya umurnya bertambah tua 10 tahun.

Kaget? Jelas.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan kemari!" Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang terdekat.

"Aku hanya memintamu pulang dan jangan urusi kasus ini lagi. Apa susahnya melepas kasus pembunuhan dan tetek bengek misteri ini?"

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan permintaan dari kerabat terdekatnya ini. Ia sudah bosan dengan perkataan itu. Ia mendengarnya terlalu sering, terlalu banyak.

"Duduk dulu." Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

"Rumahmu berantakan sekali. Sifat malasmu belum hilang ya." Ayahnya berkomentar sambil mengedarkan pandangan.

"Tapi arsitektur dan interiornya cukup bagus." tambah ayahnya melihat anaknya tetap diam saja.

Shikamaru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Selain itu-"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti." kata Shikamaru tegas.

"Apa?" Ayahnya segera menatap kedua mata hitam anaknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanyanya.

"Kau dengar aku. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Kau tidak perlu lagi memintaku untuk berhenti dari setiap kasus yang aku hadapi. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Tapi aku menghargai itu. Tandanya kau masih peduli pada nyawa anakmu ini." Shikamaru tersenyum dan menatap ayahnya.

Ayahnya menghela nafas.

"Seandainya ibumu bisa mendengar kalimat ini, tentunya aku tidak perlu datang kemari dan mendesakmu untuk berhenti. Kau tahu sendiri sifat seorang wanita." Ayahnya mengeluarkan sebuah rokok dari saku bajunya.

"Memang...wanita itu merepotkan." Shikamaru menunduk lagi, lalu mengambil sikap santai.

"Bagaimana dengan klinik?" tanya Shikamaru setelah hening beberapa saat dan teringat bisnis ayahnya sendiri.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada pasien yang gawat. Kuharap tidak ada yang aneh-aneh, karena di sini adalah desa. Perawatan tidak secanggih di kota. Tidak seperti kepolisian."

jawab ayahnya.

Shikamaru mengerti kondisi desa ini.

Kepala desa, Tsunade, tentunya mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk memberikan yang terbaik dalam melindungi warganya. Setelah fenomena ini, tenaga kepolisian diberi peralatan yang lengkap dan canggih.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Dua bulan tidak pulang ke rumah, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya ayahnya sambil menyalakan rokok.

"Hei, jangan merokok di sini!" Shikamaru mengambil rokok itu sebelum dihisap dan mematikannya.

"Nanti rumahku bau rokokmu semua." Shikamaru membuang rokok itu.

"Anak dan ibu sama saja." kata ayahnya mengangkat bahu lalu memasukkan pemantik apinya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Semoga beruntung di kasus ini." kata ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba, nada dering suatu ponsel berdering dengan kencang.

"Ponselmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ayahnya mengangguk, sambil mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Ah! Kurasa ketinggalan di ruang belajarmu tadi. Maaf, aku mengoprek sedikit." katanya lalu pergi ke ruang belajar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menggerutu.

"Sebaiknya kau menungguku lain kali, daripada masuk lewat jendela." kata Shikamaru melihat kaca jendelanya yang pecah.

Ayahnya hanya tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri kau lambat. Aku tidak mau menunggu seekor siput."

Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan kelambatanku." katanya sinis.

Ayahnya berjalan ke pintu keluar sambil melihat daftar_ missed calls_.

"Hei, jangan tersinggung begitu. Aku pulang dulu." kata ayahnya dan berlalu.

"Sampai nanti." Shikamaru ikut berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Setelah sosok ayahnya menghilang, ia pun masuk ke dalam lagi.

"Sial, sekarang pekerjaanku bertambah." katanya melihat rumahnya yang kotor dan berantakan semakin kotor dan berantakan karena tapak sepatu ayahnya.

###

Shikamaru yang baru 2 bulan tinggal di desa itu masih belum mengenal seluruh penduduk desa. Kebanyakan ia mendekam di rumahnya sendiri, selain membereskan barang-barangnya yang telat sampai dari kota, ia juga mengamati perkembangan fenomena aneh ini dari rumahnya lewat televisi.

Karenanya, ia berjalan-jalan di kota keesokan harinya sambil mengamati orang-orang yang sedang beraktivitas. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik ketika ia lewat, tapi ia tidak memedulikannya. Selama 2 bulan ini pula, ia tidak bertatakrama dengan menyapa tetangga. Maka, mungkin selain di balai desa kemarin, orang-orang yang tetap beraktivitas kemungkinan besar tidak mengenalnya.

Tanpa sadar, seseorang sedang menghampirinya dari belakang.

"Shikamaru?"

Ia menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, tapi ia hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Wah, benar-benar Shikamaru. Lama tidak berjumpa!"

"Kau...siapa ya?" tanyanya berusaha mengingat orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku..."

"Ah~ Temari!" kata Shikamaru menepuk dahinya.

"Syukurlah kau ingat. Kalau tidak, aku berniat memukulmu dengan belanjaanku, supaya kau ingat." kata Temari sambil nyengir.

"Sini kubawakan belanjaanmu!" kata Shikamaru mengambil belanjaan di tangan kanan Temari.

"Tidak perlu." tolak Temari halus.

"Sini." kata Shikamaru memegang belanjaan itu.

"Terima kasih." kata Temari tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tinggal di desa ini?" kata Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan perkataan gadis itu barusan.

"Ya begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau pindah ke sini?" tanya Temari.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apa masih tetap sebagai detektif? Kudengar kau akan menangani kasus menghilangnya orang secara misterius yang terjadi di kota ini." Temari berkata-kata sambil

setengah melamun.

"Hahaha... kau bertanya seperti wartawan saja!" Shikamaru tertawa.

"Ah...terlalu formal ya?" Temari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ya...kita bukannya baru kenal ini... kita sudah lama berteman..." kata Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kau masih seperti dulu ya..." komentar Temari.

"Kau juga tidak berubah..." balas Shikamaru.

"Nah, detektif, mau mampir ke rumahku di ujung sana?" tawar Temari sambil menunjuk rumahnya yang ada di ujung jalan.

Temari dan Shikamaru adalah teman lama, namun terpisah karena Temari harus ikut orangtuanya kembali ke desa asalnya untuk membantu keduanya bekerja,

sementara Shikamaru melanjutkan sekolahnya.

"Boleh?" Shikamaru setengah bertanya.

Temari pun menarik Shikamaru.

###

Shikamaru menatap rumah dengan dua lantai bercat putih ini.

"Rumahmu besar ya." puji Shikamaru.

Untuk ukuran desa, rumah dengan dua lantai termasuk besar.

"Tadinya kecil lho. Untungnya bisnis ayahku tidak jadi bangkrut. Sekarang mereka pindah ke kota, tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa di sini. Jadilah, aku menetap di sini."

jelas Temari.

Shikamaru hanya meng-oh-kan.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Temari sambil membuka pintu.

Shikamaru masih menatap rumah itu sambil menghirup udara yang kurang enak.

Ada yang ganjil.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari melihat pandangan ganjil Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_.

Pikirnya sambil melangkah masuk ke rumah itu.

###

Astaga! Bau sekali!

Itulah kesan pertama Shikamaru ketika ia masuk ke rumah itu.

"Hei, jangan tersinggung ya." kata Shikamaru mengikuti Temari ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menyiapkan dua cangkir teh.

"Rumahmu ini..."

Shikamaru tidak jadi mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Takut menyinggung gadis ini, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa? Teruskan." kata Temari sambil menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Tidak jadi... rumahmu ini sudah ada sejak kau kecil?" tanya Shikamaru akhirnya.

Temari berhenti mengaduk-aduk teh.

Nyut...nyut...nyut...

Lagi-lagi sakit kepala itu datang menyerang.

"Temari?" Shikamaru mendekati Temari.

Temari memegang kepalanya yang sakit sekali.

"Temari?" Shikamaru menatap Temari.

"Hei... kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari tidak menjawab, satu tangannya diletakkan di meja untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Shikamaru.

Terlalu sakit untuk menjawab, Temari menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya.

"Kemari." Shikamaru memapah Temari ke ruang tamunya.

"Atau kau mau ke kamar saja?" tanya Shikamaru sebelum sampai ke ruang tamu.

"Tidak apa-apa...di sini saja." kata Temari merosot duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Sepertinya sakit sekali." kata Shikamaru melihat Temari yang nyaris menggeliat-geliat karena sakitnya itu.

"Tidak...tidak perlu... kau pulanglah." kata Temari.

"Tapi..." Shikamaru merasa enggan meninggalkan gadis ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu tidur. Kemarin aku mengerjakan lukisan milik orang, sepertinya kurang tidur." Temari memaksakan seulas senyum.

Teman lama sekaligus teman kecil memang sulit untuk dibohongi.

"Aku temani kau sampai tidur." kata Shikamaru.

Temari hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Shikamaru memberi tanda agar ia tidur.

Maka Temari pun tertidur. Shikamaru pun pulang setelah memastikan gadis itu tidur, sebelumnya ia membeli obat dan mengambil air dari dapur, supaya ketika bangun, gadis itu bisa langsung minum obat.

###

Malam mencekam kembali datang.

Si Pemburu datang kembali. Penduduk yang di luar dan tidak di rumah, ya... salah satu dari mereka adalah korban selanjutnya, orang yang tidak beruntung.

Si Pemburu pun berlari ke sana kemari, mengejar ke sana kemari Si Korban yang berlari ketakutan. Melihat kebelakang saja tidak berani. Bagi Si Korban, hanya kematianlah jalan satu-satunya. Tidak ada jalan keluar selain mati di tangan Si Pemburu.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku! Aku harus menghidupi keluargaku. Apa kau..." Si Korban menoleh ke belakang.

JLEB!

Sebilah pisau menancap di perut si korban. "tidak...peduli...dengan..."

JLEB!

Lagi-lagi sebilah pisau menembus kulit si korban yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Si Pemburu tidak bersuara sama sekali, seperti robot yang sudah diprogram untuk melakukan itu.

Baju si Korban yang putih mulai penuh dengan cairan merah hangat.

Bau darah segar membaui hawa dingin mencekam.

Tanpa ampun si Pemburu menusuk-nusuk si Korban sampai si Korban sudah tidak berbentuk, bagai daging cincang di pasar.

Ya, itulah yang dilakukan si Pemburu. Ia pun memasukkan si Korban yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Ia memasukan semuanya, termasuk bagian-bagian tubuh si korban yang putus karena tusukan-tusukan ganas yang dilancarkannya tadi. Darah yang ada di sudut jalan itu pun seperti hilang mengikuti kepergian si Pemburu. Seakan di situ tidak pernah ada kejadian seperti itu. Ia pun kembali menghilang ditelan angin malam, tapi sayang sesuatu tertinggal.

###

Shikamaru dibangunkan oleh keributan yang ada di depan rumahnya. Maklum kamarnya dekat ke arah luar rumahnya.

Shikamaru yang memakai singlet dan celana pendek, berlari ke luar rumah sambil menyampirkan jaketnya.

Belum sempat mengumpulkan nyawanya, masih setengah sadar, ia menghampiri kerumunan di depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru serak.

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab, tidak ada yang berani menyentuh apa yang dilihatnya, hanya terdengar riuh bisikan sana sini.

Shikamaru bergerak masuk ke kerumunan itu.

Ya, kerumunan itu mengerumuni jari.

Sebuah ibu jari manusia yang entah darimana datangnya, namun jelas sekali ada sejak semalam.

Darah yang ada di sekitar ibu jari itu sudah mengering.

"Panggil polisi." kata Shikamaru melihat kerumunan mulai sepi dan tersisa satu orang saja.

Orang desa itu tidak bergerak, mereka masih menatap jempol itu.

"HEI! TOLONG PANGGIL POLISI." kata Shikamaru tidak sabar.

Orang desa yang dimaksud adalah seorang wanita yang masih berdiri di situ dengan wajah kaget.

Shikamaru berdiri dan melihat wanita itu.

"Kau... jangan sentuh ibu jari ini." kata Shikamaru berlari ke pos polisi terdekat.

Wanita itu bergeming, masih menatap ibu jari itu. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

###

Pihak kepolisian mengambil ibu jari itu atas permintaan Shikamaru.

Selain itu, Shikamaru menepuk pundak wanita itu.

"Kau siapa ya?" tanya Shikamaru pada wanita yang menangisi ibu jari itu.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, air matanya turun dari kedua matanya.

Shikamaru tahu jawabannya.

"Kau... kenal ibu jari itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia...suamiku..."

Shikamaru melongo.

"Namaku...Uzumaki Kushina." jawab wanita itu dengan gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada suamiku!"

Tiba-tiba wanita itu mengangkat kerah jaket Shikamaru.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGANNYA!" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Shikamaru memalingkan muka.

Jawaban sudah ada di depan mata.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terbersit di otaknya.

_Jangan-jangan orang-orang desa ini bukan menghilang, tapi mati dibunuh?_

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Jika mati dibunuh, wajar jika tidak kembali. _

Shikamaru menatap wanita di hadapannya.

Shikamaru memegang tangan wanita itu dan melepaskannya perlahan-lahan dari kerah jaketnya.

_Tapi sebaiknya aku tidak berkonklusi sebelum ada bukti._

Shikamaru meninggalkan wanita itu.

_Tidak. Kasus ini memang dari awal hilang sudah kurang bukti untuk membuat deduksi._

Shikamaru berhenti melangkah dan kembali ke wanita itu.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"  
>Wanita itu menangis, dan memberi anggukan kecil.<p>

###

Setelah mengantarkan wanita itu ke kantor polisi, ia kembali ke rumah untuk mandi.

_Tidak... ibu jari tadi jelas menunjukkan misteri hilangnya orang-orang di desa ini._

_Mereka menghilang dibunuh, bukan menghilang begitu saja._

_27 orang. Semuanya orang dewasa._

Shikamaru menyeduh teh dan membuat sarapan sebelum kembali ke kantor polisi.

_Ya. Ini bukan penculikan biasa._

Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri.

_Aneh...Selain itu, yang menghilang pun bukan orang tua tetapi..._

Ia melihat data-data yang dikumpulkan polisi.

_orang-orang yang berumur 20-30 tahun._

KRING...KRING...KRING...

Shikamaru mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"Shikamaru-san, sidik jari itu milik salah seorang penduduk desa di sini. Seperti yang kau perkirakan tadi." kata seorang polisi.

Shikamaru sempat meminta supaya ibu jari itu diselidiki sebelum ia pulang ke rumah tadi.

"Oh... siapa nama orang itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Namikaze Minato." jawab polisi itu.

"Aku akan ke sana." kata Shikamaru memutuskan panggilan itu, lalu bersiap-siap pergi.

###

-Kantor Polisi-

Kantor polisi di desa ini adalah aspek yang diutamakan karena isu keamanan belakangan ini. Sehingga gedung dan fasilitas di dalamnya sangat lengkap. Bahkan kau memerlukan kartu ID supaya bisa masuk sini. Di sinilah pusat keamanan.

Shikamaru memasuki gedung biru dengan tiga lantai itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Konichiwa!" sapa petugas kepolisian yang ada di depan.

Shikamaru membalas sapaan itu lalu berlalu ke ruang investigasi di lantai dua menggunakan tangga.

"Jadi...sidik jari milik jari jempol itu milik suami saya?"

Terdengar suara wanita yang tadi pagi dengan nyaring.

BRAK!  
>Kali ini terdengar gebrakan meja.<p>

Shikamaru yang hendak masuk ke dalam, berhenti di depan pintu.

"Kalian jangan bercanda!"

Terdengar teriakan wanita itu.

Kemudian terdengar agak ribut di dalam.

Sepertinya wanita itu membuat sedikit keributan, lalu hening.

Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam.

"Wanita itu?" katanya sambil menghampiri Danzou yang sedang membaringkan wanita itu.

"Dia istri korban." jawab Danzou sambil menoleh pada Shikamaru.

"Apa ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Danzou melihat Shikamaru tidak duduk tetapi tetap berdiri.

"Ini bukan orang-orang yang menghilang seperti biasa, tetapi pembunuhan." kata Shikamaru singkat.

Danzou terlihat kaget, namun wajahnya kembali tenang, "lalu?"

"Pembunuh tidak melewati rute kota. Tapi rute hutan yang berdekatan dengan hutan. Darah yang belecetan di jalan di dekat rumahku adalah bukti ia berbalik ke hutan setelah membunuh korban di suatu tempat di kota ini."

Danzou tidak berkutik, ia hanya menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, itukah kesimpulanmu?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Itulah alasan, kenapa tidak satupun orang melihat orang yang mencurigakan di malam hari." tambah Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana dengan kamera pengawas?" tanya Danzou melirik layar besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Ya. Hari ini adalah hari pemasangan kamera pengawas. Layar besar itu berhubungan dengan kamera-kamera pengawas yang ada di desa ini.

"Setelah kamera itu dipasang, kurasa kita akan lebih mudah menangkap pelaku." kata Shikamaru.

Danzou mengangguk-angguk.

"Kita lakukan penjagaan ketat. Aku akan ikut berjaga." kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa!" Danzou menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Jangan kira dengan menjadi detektif, maka kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" Danzou membanting dokumen yang hendak diambilnya tadi.

Shikamaru terdiam, tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Kau kira, dengan ikut berjaga, maka akan mencegah segala sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Danzou.

"Kau seperti mengharapkan kejadian ini terjadi." kata Shikamaru tersenyum.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Danzou.

"Kau seperti tikus yang takut tertangkap oleh kucing..." kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan!" bentak Danzou.

"Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu itu apa. Tapi..." kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Baiklah! Kau akan ikut untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." kata Danzou lagi.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening.

"Tunggu, maksudmu?" Shikamaru berbalik menghadap Danzou.

"Kau tahu yang kumaksud." kata Danzou tersenyum bengis.

Sekelebat pikiran menyerang Shikamaru.

_Dia orang yang berbahaya._

"Kesimpulanmu adalah apa yang akan kau lihat jika itu benar bukan?" kata Danzou sambil tersenyum dan mengumpulkan dokumen yang dibantingnya barusan.

Shikamaru terdiam.

_Orang ini... _

Shikamaru menatap dengan pandangan jijik lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan... Shi-ka-ma-ru tan-te-i." Danzou tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan juga.

"Tolong antarkan dia pulang." kata Danzou pada orang yang menjaga di depan pintu sambil berlalu dari lorong yang sempit itu.

_Kau masih sangat hijau, Shikamaru-san. _

Danzou tersenyum lebar pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Senyum yang tidak biasa.

_Lebih baik berhati-hati dan diamlah di rumah jika tidak mau celaka._

Pikir Danzou sambil merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang kini ada di tangannya

###

Shikamaru tidak mengerti mengapa Danzou melarangnya untuk pergi. Ia sendiri tahu pilihannya ini yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya dan sudah menimbang-nimbang sejak tadi pagi. Tapi...mengapa seakan-akan Danzou menghalanginya?

Kring...kring...kring...

Shikamaru menjawab teleponnya yang berdering.

"Ya?" kata Shikamaru begitu menjawab telepon.

"Shikamaru-chan?"

"Ibu?"

Shikamaru tahu dengan tambahan chan dibelakang namanya, tentunya _mood _ibunya sedang baik hari ini.

"Bisakah kau pulang ke rumah hari ini?" tanya ibunya.

"Ibu, aku..."

"Bisakah?" tanya ibunya mulai meninggi.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa pergi ke sini saat jam makan malam, bagaimana?" tanya ibunya.

_Jam makan malam?_

"Bagaimana kalau lain kali, hari ini aku akan..."

"Bisakah kau tunda dulu pekerjaanmu itu? Kau kan jarang sekali pulang ke rumah." kata ibunya setengah merengek.

"Ibu kau tahu sendiri aku..."

"Jadi kau tidak bisa?" kata ibunya tajam.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang." kata Shikamaru setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baguslah!" terdengar suara riang ibunya.

"Sebaiknya kau tepat waktu, aku mau kau bertemu seseorang." kata ibunya riang.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." kata Shikamaru.

_Apakah aku harus merelakan jam malam untuk pulang?_

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

_Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._

~Chapter 2 End~

..

-Next Chapter-

"Shikamaru-chan!"

"Ibu?" Ibu Shikamaru menyambutnya hangat.

"Coba tebak siapa yang kubawa ke sini." kata ibunya sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terbelalak melihat orang yang dibawa ibunya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku!" bisik ibunya.

###

Danzou menatap Shikamaru sekali lagi, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ini bukan permainan anak-anak! Ini pembunuhan!" kata Shikamaru geram.

###

"Kau!" Danzou mengangkat kerah baju Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap kedua mata Danzou lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan." kata Shikamaru pelan.

..

SORRY FOR WAITING!

..

..

Thanks for reading!

Mind to RnR?

..

Sign,

Natsumi Izu


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

...

..

.

..

...

..

.

..

.

Belief is the death of intelligence.  
><em>( <em>Robert Anton Wilson_** )**_

**..**

..

..

..

.

..

..

.

..

Pembunuhan bukanlah kebetulan yang terjadi begitu saja.

Pembunuhan, suatu kebencian, dendam, yang ada di lubuk hati masing-masing individu.

Semua berakar dari kebencian yang umumnya berubah jadi dendam.

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru melamunkan berbagai macam hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang sedang dibicarakan keluarganya di meja makan, malam itu.

Dia bosan.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak mereka duduk di meja makan itu, dan baginya, setengah jam terasa lebih panjang dibanding biasanya.

"Shikamaru! Kau seperti orang autis saja."

Shikamaru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar ocehan ibunya yang tidak begitu mengenakkan.

_Terserah._

Pikirnya sambil memotong daging yang ada di depannya.

_Apa yang dipikirkan ibu?_

Baginya, hal-hal semacam ini bukanlah suatu acara yang penting.

Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini dan melakukan investigasinya.

Sekilas ruang makan ini terasa asing baginya, dengan berbagai tambahan perabotan baru.

Tatanannya lebih rapi dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan seolah-olah ia gugup, namun sebenarnya tidak.

Lalu, pandangannya dan ibunya pun bertemu.

"_Jangan kecewakan aku." bisik ibunya._

"_Coba lihat siapa yang kubawa ini." kata ibunya lagi._

_Ibunya menyambutnya hangat sambil sedikit menariknya ke arah gadis yang berdiri tepat di belakang ibunya._

Pandangan tajam yang beberapa kali sudah dilontarkan ibunya masih tidak dihiraukannya.

"Shikamaru-kun? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya gadis yang dikenalnya bernama Sakura ini.

Ya, Haruno Sakura, si pembawa berita.

Shikamaru tersadar lagi dari pikirannya yang berlalu lalang.

"Mm, aku-" jawabannya terpotong begitu, kaki ibunya menendang kakinya.

Shikamaru menatap ibunya lagi.

"Aku permisi dulu." kata Shikamaru agak kesal dan melepaskan serbetnya dengan kasar.

Shikamaru melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya, sambil berjalan ke belakang serambi rumah orang tuanya.

"Apa yang dipikirkan ibu!" Shikamaru melepaskan dasinya dan membantingnya ke kursi.

Halaman belakang rumahnya terasa begitu luas dengan lampu yang remang-remang di beberapa sudut.

Shikamaru duduk di teras belakang sambil menatap ke langit di atas.

"Kurasa kau tak menyukai hal ini."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, ia pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di ambang pintu, berdiri gadis berambut pink dengan gaun putih membalut tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Sepertinya kau sadar." kata Shikamaru tersenyum dan kembali menatap bintang.

Dugaannya benar.

Ibunya tidak akan diam, pasti ibunya akan menyuruh gadis itu datang kemari.

Dan dugaannya seratus persen tepat.

"Apakah kau siap mengorbankan nyawamu untuk kasus ini?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru tertegun, kemudian menatap gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah-olah kasus ini akan membunuhku. Apakah perlu kujawab?" tanya Shikamaru tertawa hambar.

Sakura menggeleng.

Ia jelas tahu. Dari semua perkataan ibunya tentang anaknya sendiri. Ia dapat mengira-ngira seperti apa laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Apakah kau berniat menerima semua ini?" tanya Shikamaru langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Ia merasa tidak perlu basa-basi dengan gadis ini.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu maksudku." kata Shikamaru serius dan menatap kedua mata hijau gadis itu.

"Oh, itu." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak melihat orang tuamu. Mereka ke mana?" tanya Shikamaru baru sadar ada yang aneh tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tua gadis ini.

Sakura menunduk.

"Mereka sudah tiada." katanya pelan tapi tegas.

Shikamaru dapat melihat sekilas getaran pada bahu Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf." kata Shikamaru memegang pundak gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jadi kau berniat menerima hubungan ini?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya ya." katanya pelan seperti tadi.

Jawaban 'ya' tidak diharapkan sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat, ia telanjur bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tanya Shikamaru lagi-lagi tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh hati padaku." kata gadis itu mantap.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Kau yakin? Kuberitahu sebelumnya, itu akan menjadi hal tersulit yang pernah kau lakukan." kata Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sambil beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Shikamaru mengerti mengapa gadis itu mau menerima perjodohan ini.

Dari sorot matanya sudah terlihat jelas, bahwa ia kesepian.

Tentunya ia memerlukan teman yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Selain itu, menjadi dirinya sekarang bukanlah terjadi begitu saja. Pasti perlu proses yang panjang.

Tapi rasa kasihan tidak akan membuatnya setuju dengan perjodohan ini begitu saja.

"Aku pasti akan mengambil hatimu." kata Sakura sambil ikut berdiri.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan gadis itu, masuk ke rumahnya.

###

Dengan bantuan Sakura, ia berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi muncul lagi masalah yang lain.

( Flashback )

Shikamaru kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah yang lebih _relax _dibanding yang tadi, diikuti Sakura yang tidak kalah senang.

"Ibu, aku harus pulang. Tadi teman kantorku menelepon, katanya malam ini akan diadakan penjagaan ketat, Konoha TV ingin meliputnya, maka aku harus pergi bersiap-siap untuk menjadi reporter." kata Sakura tersenyum senang sambil melirik Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya.

Shikamaru menahan tawa.

Jelas-jelas, gadis ini berbohong tapi...

"Kalau begitu, sekalian bersama-sama dengan Shikamaru saja." kata ibunya terlihat lebih bersemangat lagi.

_APA?_

Itu kata pertama yang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" tanya ibunya menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam, seolah-olah berkata 'kau harus setuju.'

Shikamaru kembali cemberut.

Bebannya akan bertambah begitu gadis ini ikut pencarian.

Tentunya, ibunya akan menyuruhnya menemani gadis itu dan mengawasi gadis itu.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, sementara harus mengamati hal-hal lain.

Ia tidak mungkin fokus pada gadis itu saja.

Tapi, karena Sakura berkata begitu, untungnya ia jadi dibolehkan pergi dengan satu syarat.

Sakura harus ikut dengannya.

( END OF FLASHBACK )

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa kalau kau sedang bekerja." jawab Sakura ringan.

"Tapi, astaga." Shikamaru berhenti melangkah.

"Perlukah kau mengintilku terus?" tanya Shikamaru melihat gadis ini terus mengikutinya daritadi.

"Tentu saja. Kan aku harus mengikutimu." kata Sakura seolah-olah itu bukan masalah.

"Kau harus mengerti. Aku tidak bisa fokus padamu saja. Aku banyak pekerjaan dan juga di sini tidak aman. Kau harus berada di kepolisian sana." kata Shikamaru

menunjuk kepolisian yang tadi dilewatinya.

"Tidak. Kurasa denganmu akan lebih aman."

Shikamaru menoleh ke orang yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

Senyum bengis menghiasi wajah orang itu.

"Danzou."

Sakura melihat sorot mata tidak suka pada Shikamaru, lalu menatap laki-laki tua yang menghampiri mereka.

"Anda pastinya tunangan detektif Nara?"

_Detektif Nara? Haha. Lucu sekali._

Pikir Shikamaru.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Shikamaru tajam.

"Galak sekali, bahkan di depan tunanganmu-" kata Danzou tak kalah tajam.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." potong Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah Shikamaru yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya semua tahu." kata Danzou.

"Kau pergilah ke kantor pusat." kata Shikamaru pada Sakura lalu melangkah menjauh.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Ya ampun, kejam sekali." komentar Danzou menatap punggung Shikamaru yang semakin jauh.

Shikamaru ingin sekali menjahit mulut Danzou yang tidak bisa diam dengan komentar dan ucapan tajam yang dilontarkannya tanpa pandang bulu, tapi kemudian Shikamaru berbalik lagi ke tempat tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan perhatikan keamanan sekitar." Shikamaru melotot ke arahnya.

"Antarkan ia." kata Danzou seolah-olah berkata kalau tidak mengantarnya mungkin jadi malam terakhir melihatnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu lalu menatap Sakura yang terlihat agak bingung.

"Ikut aku." katanya dan menarik Sakura.

"Agresif sekali." kata Danzou pelan.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu berjalan lagi.

"Aku mendengar kalimat iut." kata Shikamaru agak keras.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab.

Perjalanan dengan suasana dingin mencekam di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau-"

Keduanya berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan.

Shikamaru dan Sakura saling melirik lalu sama-sama tertawa kecil.

"Kau dulu." kata Shikamaru.

"Apakah kau nanti ikut berkeliling?" tanya Sakura sambil mengubah posisi tangannya sehingga tangan Shikamaru bukan lagi menarik tapi menggandeng tangannya.

Shikamaru menatap tangannya yang kini menggandeng tangan Sakura, kemudian terdiam sebentar.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya."

"Itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, dengarkan aku." kata Shikamaru.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

"Jangan tinggalkan kantor pusat dan-" Shikamaru berhenti dan menatap Sakura.

"beritahu aku kalau ada yang aneh di kantor pusat." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa pun yang menurutmu aneh, beritahu aku." kata Shikamaru lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terlihat bingung, tapi ia mengangguk juga.

Kantor pusat sudah terlihat dan semakin dekat.

Gedung biru yang terlihat paling modern dibanding gedung di sekitar lorong maupun sekitar situ.

"Sampai." kata Shikamaru lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Kau harus janji kembali dengan selamat. Tau?" kata Sakura menatap Shikamaru lekat-lekat.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Aku janji."

Sakura mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Shikamaru menatap jari itu.

"Jangan lihat saja." kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru dan mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Shikamaru.

"Masuklah." kata Shikamaru.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam, sementara Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan inspeksinya.

"Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru menoleh.

"Danzou."

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Danzou.

###

"Aku sebenarnya menanti misteri ini terungkap." kata Danzou memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau orang bisa menghilang, tentu bisa ditemukan." kata Danzou lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil membawa senter dan melihat setiap sudut jalan yang dilewatinya.

"Aku menunggu pembunuhan ini. Aku menunggu apa yang akan kau lihat, apa yang akan kau katakan, apa reaksimu, apa yang-"

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Shikamaru kasar.

"Apa kau gila? Kita sebisa mungkin melindungi mereka. Kita tidak tahu kapan dan di mana pembunuh akan muncul." kata Shikamaru.

Danzou sedikit kaget namun senyumnya tetap mengembang.

"Maka dari itu, aku meletakkan kamera pengawas." kata Shikamaru.

"Kita lihat, kalau kau tidak bisa menangkap pelaku dan melindungi orang-orang yang di sini, tinggalkan grup kepolisian!" kata Danzou.

Shikamaru berhenti berjalan dan menatap Danzou.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau hanya ingin aku pergi. Kau membenciku. Ya, kau takut aku merebut posisimu sebagai kepala kepolisian. Benarkan?" kata Shikamaru tenang.

"Kau!" Danzou mengangkat kerah baju Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap kedua mata Danzou lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan." kata Shikamaru pelan.

Tangan Danzou berkeringat.

"Orang-orang yang di sini? Penduduk ataukah-"

"Jangan macam-macam!" kata Danzou gemetar.

Kalimat Shikamaru terpotong.

"Kita lihat saja. Jika dugaanku benar, maka korban malam ini seharusnya ada di antara anggota kepolisian." kata Shikamaru.

"Kau membuatnya seolah-olah aku pelakunya." kata Danzou.

"Aku tidak membuatnya seolah-olah. Tapi aku memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa aku mencurigaimu sebagai pelaku." kata Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Kau jangan merasa menang." kata Danzou.

"Aku tidak." kata Shikamaru lalu melepas tangan Danzou dari kerahnya.

"Kita lihat saja." kata Shikamaru lalu meninggalkan Danzou yang terlihat kaget, kembali melakukan inspeksi dengan berbekal satu penerangan yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

###

"Apa semua sudah dipastikan dengan baik?" tanya Shikamaru pada seorang polisi.

Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kerja bagus!" katanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kalian bersiap-siaplah. Sewaktu-waktu pelaku bisa muncul tanpa diketahui." tambahnya.

"SIAP!" kata polisi itu bersemangat.

"Bagus!" kata Shikamaru lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Berhati-hatilah." kata Shikamaru sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu.

Polisi itu membungkuk sedikit lalu berlalu.

Shikamaru melirik jam di dinding salah satu ruangan kantor pusat.

Setelah mengecek ulang keamanan dan sekitarnya, ia kembali ke kantor pusat.

Sudah jam 9.

Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

"Wah, sepertinya deduksimu salah." kata Danzou terlihat seperti tidak ada percakapan yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Apakah permainan ini masih akan berlanjut?" kata Danzou lagi.

"Aku tidak berniat bermain lagi. Aku akan pulang." kata Danzou.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau jelas tahu maksudku, detektif." kata Danzou.

"Tentunya membosankan jika kita menangkap tikus selokan yang terus bersembunyi seperti ini." lanjut Danzou yang melirik Shikamaru.

"Kau memang tidak ingin menangkap pelaku." kata Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku semakin mencurigaimu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Silahkan. Tanpa cukup bukti, aku bisa menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara dengan tuntutan mencoreng nama baik." kata Danzou.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menunduk.

"Kau kira ini permainan anak-anak?" kata Shikamaru tajam.

"Seperti apa ke depannya kalau kau terus seperti ini!" kata Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kau sudah keterlaluan." kata Danzou.

"Tidak. Aku mengatakan secara jujur." kata Shikamaru.

"Aku pergi."

"Jika semua anggotaku kembali dengan selamat, maka permainan kamera pengawasmu harus dicabut dan membuktikan bahwa deduksimu adalah asal-asalan bahwa pembunuh akan muncul malam ini. Dan juga artinya, aku bersih dari tuduhanmu. Selain itu, tinggalkan grup kami!" kata Danzou.

Danzou menatap Shikamaru sekali lagi, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ini bukan permainan anak-anak! Ini pembunuhan!" kata Shikamaru geram.

Danzou meninggalkan ruangan itu.

###

Shikamaru keluar dari kantor pusat dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Seharusnya pelaku sudah mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya berjalan menuju rumah putih yang tidak asing. Dia tidak bergerak menuju ke depan pintu, tetapi hanya berdiri di depan rumah itu. Dapat dirasakannya rumah itu bersuasana hangat dengan penerangan yang cukup banyak.

Seorang gadis berada di dekat jendela sambil melukis. Senyum mengembang di bibir Shikamaru. Gadis itu membelakangi jendela, tapi berada di dekat jendela dengan tirai yang belum ditutup.

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah putih itu.

Ia sempat menoleh sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu.

TET! TET! TET!

Bunyi itu agak mengagetkannya, tapi artinya ia harus bergegas. Si pelaku sudah muncul di area desa.

Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah itu dan berlari ke kegelapan di depannya.

###

"Cepat pergi ke tempat sesuai tugas kalian masing-masing!" perintah Danzou.

"Bawa peralatan senjata masing-masing!" perintah ketua tim masing-masing.

"Berhati-hatilah. Pergi!" kata Danzou kemudian meninggalkan pos jaga setelah semua anggota kepolisian pergi ke tempat masing-masing.

Dengan membawa masing-masing alat komunikasi dan perlengkapan yang cukup canggih, pergilah mereka ke tempat yang mungkin adalah tempat tujuan akhir hidup mereka.

###

Shikamaru dengan perlengkapan seadanya mulai mencari gerak-gerik yang aneh di pusat desa yang cukup gelap.

Berbekal senter, sambil berlari, ia memerhatikan setiap sudut desa yang bangunannya cukup tua namun kokoh.

Sekilas bayangan orang tertangkap di matanya, ia pun mengejarnya.

Namun bukan, hanyalah seorang anggota kepolisian.

Sementara itu, di sisi yang lain di desa maut itu, seorang anggota kepolisian masih berjuang berlari berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya yang berhadapan dengan maut.

Si pelaku dengan langkah yang lincah dan hening mendekati anggota kepolisian itu dan menyusulnya.

Anggota kepolisian itu berdiam sambil menatap mata bengis si pelaku ketika si pelaku berada tepat di depannya.

"Bukannya tadi kau-" kata anggota kepolisian itu sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada orang.

Ia ingat sekali tadi pelaku yang kini di depannya masih di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya anggota kepolisian itu.

Tanpa jawaban, si pelaku bergerak semakin dekat ke korban yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah anggota kepolisian itu.

Si pelaku memainkan pisaunya yang kini ada di tangan kiri.

Walaupun tidak jelas wanita atau pria, anggota kepolisian itu dapat melihat gerak geriknya yang seperti pria.

Sing~

Muncul suara pisau yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya.

Tidak hanya di tangan kiri tapi juga tangan kanan dan mulut.

"74, kau ada di mana? Copy~"

Terdengar suara yang memecah keheningan dan nafsu membunuh yang tersebar di udara.

Terlalu tegang, bingung dan tidak berani bergerak.

Panggilan barusan tidak digubrisnya. Si korban terlalu takut.

Hanya bisa terdiam di udara malam yang lebih dingin dan terasa menusuk kulitnya.

Tanpa terasa, cairan panas kental mengalir dari kaki kirinya.

Polisi itu pun terjatuh sambil memegang paha kirinya yang kini terasa sakit.

Pisau 10 cm tertancap cukup dalam ke pahanya.

Tidak sempat berteriak, tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa.

Kaget dan ketakutan yang luar biasa merambati tubuhnya, mengatasi sakitnya, membuatnya lemas.

Si pelaku menancapkan sebuah silet ke lidah korban dengan tangkasnya.

Darah segar mengalir dari situ dengan lidah korban terbelah mirip seperti lidah ular namun cukup dalam.

Kali ini si pelaku menebas leher korban dengan sekali tebasan menggunakan pisau kanan dan pisau kiri, kepala si korban sudah melayang dan terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Seperti menggunting leher korban, kini kepala si korban berada di tangan kirinya yang tiada ampun membunuh begitu banyak nyawa.

Badan korban diseret dengan sadis dan dimasukkan ke dalam karung.

Si pelaku kini dengan ganasnya memisahkan bagian-bagian kepala korban. Mulai dari mata, dengan kasarnya ia cabut kedua mata itu.

Darah segar kembali mengalir dari kepala itu, sisa dari darah yang berada di pembuluh darah sekitarnya.

Dengan gesit darah di jalan yang gelap itu ia bersihkan dengan kain yang merupakan rambut-rambut korban yang dikumpulkannya dan dirajutnya.

Kini suasana kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di sekitar situ.

Si pelaku kembali menghilang di bawah terang bulan dan kegelapan yang bukan hanya kegelapan biasa.

###

Ruangan bercat putih dan sangat luas itu sudah penuh dengan anggota-anggota kepolisian.

"Sepertinya tadi ada tidak sengaja menyenggol alarm." celetuk seorang anggota yang terlihat sangat capek.

Tanpa menyadari rekan mereka telah putus nyawa, mereka berkumpul sambil tertawa-tawa di kantor pusat.

"Sudah melakukan pengecekan di setiap tempat dan bersih." lapor seorang anggota pada Shikamaru.

"Semua sudah susah." kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu orang-orang yang memberi laporan padanya.

_Ini aneh._

Shikamaru tampak berpikir keras.

Harusnya segalanya terekam di kamera.

Tapi seperti tidak bertubuh tidak berbayangan, tidak ada apa-apa.

Desa itu aman, damai, dan tentram.

Shikamaru terdiam.

"Biarkan aku inspeksi sekali lagi."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Terdengar tawa kemenangan di sudut ruangan.

Ia melirik tajam pada Danzou.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya tak kalah tajam dengan tatapannya.

"Sepertinya kau harus keluar dari sini dan melakukan inspeksi sendiri, me-i-tan-te-i!" Danzou tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Apa?" Shikamaru tampak kaget.

"Sepertinya kau lupa! Apa "janji" yang tadi kau katakan?" kata Danzou.

Shikamaru mengingat-ingat apa yang ia katakan.

"Tepatnya bukan yang aku katakan, tapi kau katakan." kata Shikamaru mengoreksi.

"Satu hal lagi, aku tidak pernah memberikan jawaban iya soal pernyataan aku meninggalkan grup kepolisian. Kau yang menyuruhku. Maka, aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini jika memang itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukan inspeksi sendiri." kata Shikamaru dengan senyum yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Beberapa anggota kepolisian mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setuju dengan kepergian Shikamaru.

Menurut mereka, Danzou bukanlah kepala kepolisian yang baik.

Maka, ketika Shikamaru muncul, mereka merasa lebih menjadi polisi yang sesungguhnya, karena pekerjaan yang diberikan Shikamaru benar-benar adalah pekerjaan yang seharusnya polisi lakukan, tapi berbeda dengan kepala kepolisian mereka yang satu ini, mereka lebih banyak menganggur ketimbang bekerja.

Melihat senyum itu, Danzou yang tadinya tertawa berubah diam kemudian raut kesal kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau!" kata Danzou menerobos kerumunan polisi itu dan berdiri tepat di depan Shikamaru.

"Apa? Apa yang kau ingin aku katakan?" tanya Shikamaru tajam.

"Jangan harap aku memohon-mohon kau kembali!" kata Danzou.

"Aku tidak. Aku berterima kasih dapat bebas dari sini. Dari tempat penuh kegilaan ini." kata Shikamaru tersenyum lagi.

"Berhentilah tersenyum dan jujur pada perasaanmu!" kata Danzou.

"Aku jujur." jawabnya pendek.

"Kau jangan menyesal telah keluar dari sini!" kata Danzou.

"Tidak akan. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." kata Shikamaru sambil berlalu dari hadapan tatapan mata orang-orang yang ada di situ dan terutama Danzou yang masih kesal dan menatapnya sambil menganga.

_Semuanya terima kasih._

Shikamaru menutup pintu ruangan perlahan dan meninggalkan ID cardnya di depan resepsionis.

"Shikamaru-san?" kata orang-orang yang berada di situ.

"Sampai nanti." katanya lalu keluar dari gedung biru itu.

Ia menatap gedung itu, lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

###

~Chapter 3 End~

..

..

.

..

.

Mind To RNR?

Thanks for reading!

..

.

..

.

Best regards,

Natsumi Izu

^o^

**Question & Answer! ( Boleh dibaca, ga juga gapapa... =3)**

This part only answers questions which were asked to me via pm.

A= Penanya ( tidak menyebutkan nama )

N= Natsumi Izu

A: Kalau nulis cerita Lost malem-malem takut ga?  
>N: Kalo lampu nyala sambil denger lagu, jadi ga takut. Tapi kalo suasana hening ya takut juga. Soalnya ceritanya kan kebayang di otak. Kalo hening-hening kesannya serem *padaal kamar sendiri* Kadang malah suka kebawa suasana di cerita, jadi kadang takut sendiri.<p>

A: Kok mau nulis cerita kayak gini sih? Terinspirasi? Aku lyat yang laen banyakan romance~

N: Ga sih... pengen doank. Bosen cinta-cinta mulu. Haha~

A: Kok cintanya gak berasa sih?

N: Namanya juga fic yang lebih mentingin crime =="

A: Pembunuhnya siapa sih?

N: Nanti baca aja di kelanjutan ceritanya.

A: Update Kilat!

N: Saya bukan kilat, saya manusia... #garink... diusahain. =D

A: N4t5UM1 _54n, 49u mw d0Nk5 d!b3t4r3d!

N: Ga ngerti lu ngomong apa =="

Segini dulu yang dijawab.

Sisanya nanti dijawab di chap berikut ato pm nya kalau si fanfiction ga rese =="

Ask me via pm! :D

~See you next time~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Foreword:  
>"Big SORRY!"<strong>

Minna, saya minta maaf telah lama tidak update _Lost. _

Real sorry.

Saya benar-benar sibuk dan yah... begitulah.

Alasan sebenarnya hanya saya ungkap pada beberapa orang.

Demikian saya update chapter 4.

.

.

Kilasan 3 chapter sebelumnya:

Shikamaru, detektif yang cukup ternama, dipanggil untuk menyelesaikan misteri teraneh yang pernah terjadi di Konoha. Orang meghilang satu per satu tanpa jejak dan menyiksakan bukti-bukti misterius yang tidak masuk akal, karena menandakan orang yang menghilang adalah orang yang pergi ke alam lain. Namun dalam tugasnya, ia "bertengkar" dengan kepala kepolisian yang kurang menyukai keberadaannya. Akhirnya ia keluar dari kepolisian, dan berniat mencari pelaku sendiri.

**LOST**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't like don't read~**

**NO FLAME!**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Never be bullied into silence. _

_Never allow yourself to be made a victim._

_Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself._

(Harvey Fierstein)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Danzou terdiam dan menatap ruangan yang sudah kosong. Ia tidak yakin apakah keputusannya yang barusan adalah benar atau tidak. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya kemudian berbalik menghadap jendela besar yang berada tepat di belakangnya dimana ia bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu menjauh dan menjauh.

Tidak sekalipun pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Langkahnya pasti dan penuh keyakinan. Kemudian pemuda itu menghilang jauh ke kegelapan di depan sana.

Kesunyian malam yang mencekam begitu terasa. Para penduduk memang sudah mengunci rumah dan pintu masing-masing dengan peringatan yang disampaikan beberapa hari yang lalu, sehingga jalanan di depan sana kosong, dan hanya terasa hembusan angin malam yang cukup kencang.

Danzou keluar dari ruangan besar itu, kemudian ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya sendiri yang bertepatan 2 ruangan dari ruangan pertemuan itu.

_Nara Shikamaru sudah tidak ada, lenyap._

Itulah pemikiran pertama yang muncul di otaknya, lalu senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya yang tua dan berkerut itu. Segala sesuatu akan menjadi lebih mudah jika penghalang jalan dihilangkan satu persatu. Demikianlah dengan Danzou.

.

.

.

Shikamaru terpaku. Pancuran air dingin di kepalanya terasa benar-benar menusuk. Selain memang cuaca yang dingin pada malam itu, tetapi juga suasana hatinya yang buruk sekali. Bagaimana mungkin hipotesisnya salah? Ini bukan berarti ia terlalu percaya diri, namun kemungkinan salah yang biasa ia lakukan adalah 0,00001% alias jarang sekali salah. Instingnya cenderung tajam dan cukup bisa dipercaya.

Ini juga bukan berarti ia mengharapkan ia tetap berada di kepolisian, dan juga bukan berarti ia berharap ada korban dalam kasus ini.

Ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Ia hanya... merasa ganjil.

Ia mematikan keran air dan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan kali ini benar-benar merasa rumah itu tidak layak huni. Kertas berkas-berkas berserakan di sana-sini. Foto-foto bukti, foto-foto korban, hasil autopsi dan lainnya bertebaran layaknya sampah.

Ia melangkah pelan sembari menyingkirkan kertas-kertas yang menghalangi jalannya, kemudian ia duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet itu dan mulai memungut kertas-kertas tersebut satu per satu. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas ketikannya tentang data yang sudah ia peroleh dan beberapa orang-orang yang dapat ia hubungi untuk kebutuhannya dalam inspeksi. Ia melihat foto beserta data diri orang-orang tersebut.

Ia membolak-balik halaman demi halaman, dan tersenyum ketika menemukan nama "Nara Shikaku" ada di daftar orang-orang tersebut. Tunggu dulu.

_Apa ayah sering dipanggil ke kepolisian mengenai korban? _

Shikamaru membatalkan membereskan kamarnya itu. Ia yakin detik itu juga sirna niatnya. Ia segera mengambil jaket dan kunci rumah dengan sebelumnya mematikan lampu rumah, ia mengunci rumahnya dan bergegas ke rumah ayahnya. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Ia tahu fakta mengenai ayahnya dulu seorang ahli forensik yang pensiun atau semacamnya, tetapi fakta bahwa ayahnya termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang itu, menandakan kasus ini sebenarnya sudah lama terjadi, dan belum terselesaikan. Ini menandakan betapa misteriusnya, dan lagi, anggota tubuh yang ditinggalkan pelaku seperti mengatakan tangkaplah aku kalau bisa.

Untuk sementara ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan dan tentunya ia perlu mencari bukti yang lebih dari sekedar bukti ecekan.

Sembari berjalan, ia membolak-balikkan lembaran itu.

.

.

.

Jalanan malam terasa sangat dingin bahkan setelah jaketnya dirapatkan ke badannya. Kakinya terus melangkah ke rumah bercat putih di depan matanya. Klinik ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya ayahnya ketika pintu sudah terbuka dan kini mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan perapian di depan mereka, "aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu kemari."

"Apa aku tidak boleh berkunjung?" tanya Shikamaru menatap ayahnya.

"Haha, bukan begitu nak. Aku hanya terkejut, kau lihat jarum panjang di dinding itu?" tanya ayahnya.

Ya Shikamaru tahu. Ia tahu dan ia merasa mengganggu, tapi keingintahuannya mengalahkan segalanya, dan tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah dengan cepat ke rumah ini. Shikamaru menarik kertas yang disatukan dengan penjepit itu ke depan ayahnya yang sedang menghisap rokok.

"Hei, ini sudah malam dan kau menyuruhku membaca tulisan ini?" ayahnya segera menarik kertas itu, sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya berubah melihat foto dan tulisan-tulisan di depan matanya. Pencahayaan yang remang dapat membuatnya salah membaca, namun ia yakin 100%, apa yang ia baca adalah benar adanya.

Tangannya menggenggam kertas itu dengan keras, "Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya condong ke arah ayahnya. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ingin aku ketahui." Ayahnya menatap Shikamaru dan meletakkan kertas itu ke meja, setelah itu menghela napas.

"Ganjil betul?" tanya ayahnya. Retoris sekali.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau tidak mengulur waktu atau berusaha menghindar atau pura-pura tidak tahu, karena," Shikamaru memotong kalimatnya.

"Kebenaran akan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Sesuatu yang tertutup akan terbuka, dan ketika itu terjadi, titik terdalam pun akan terlihat. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus mengetahui ini. Tidak, sekarang ataupun nanti aku akan segera menemukan kebenaran," lanjut Shikamaru.

Ayahnya terdiam, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kadangkala, kau memiliki karisma yang mengalahkan apapun," ayahnya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anaknya itu, kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Laki-laki tua itu pergi ke dekat perapian. Tepat di sebelahnya, ada sebuah lemari dengan laci tarik yang berjumlah sekitar 10, berisi map untuk berkas-berkas. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu laci.

"Yang aku tahu hanyalah, pola pembunuhannya berbeda dengan 20 korban yang dahulu. Tujuh korban terakhir memiliki pola yang berbeda," kata Shikaku sambil meletakkan puntung rokok yang sudah habis ke asbak yang ada di meja kecil di depan mereka.

Shikamaru mengambil kertas itu. Ya, ini hasil otopsi korban-korban sebelumnya dan korban terakhir, Namikaze Minato, di samping data korban, dituliskan catatan kecil dari kepolisian tentang dugaan kematian korban.

_Korban pertama adalah Yamamoto Shinra. Kepala kepolisian sebelum Danzou, umurnya masih 40 tahun dan belum berkeluarga. Ia seorang yatim piatu dan menghilang secara misterius diperkirakan dini hari. Kemudian..._

Shikamaru membaca dalam hati. Tunggu dulu. Data yang ia miliki adalah data yang berbeda dari yang ada di tangannya kini. Ada yang berbeda dari datanya dan kini rasanya ia ingin langsung menghilang dari situ dan berada di kamarnya.

Shikamaru melirik ayahnya, lalu ke kertas, lalu ke ayahnya lagi, lalu ke kertas lagi.

"Apa?" tanya ayahnya yang mulai menyalakan pemantik apinya untuk rokok yang lain.

"Boleh kubawa kertas ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Shikaku tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ambillah. Aku sudah berniat memberikan kertas itu padamu, namun aku selalu lupa dan kebetulan kau,"

"Bo-hong," ujar Shikamaru memotong kalimat ayahnya.

Shikaku tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah bawa kertas itu. Dan...ibumu sempat bertanya padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura."

Shikamaru tersenyum kaku, "Apa yang kalian harapkan dari anak semata wayang kalian ini? Pernikahan dan hidup bahagia di pinggiran desa?"

Shikaku memukul pelan kepala anaknya.

"Aku tahu." kata Shikamaru lalu beranjak dari sofa empuknya itu.

"Kau tidak pamit?" tanya Shikaku.

"Ah ya~ sampai jumpa nanti ayah." kata Shikamaru sambil memakai sepatunya. Shikaku mengantar sampai ke pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk anaknya itu.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Shikaku hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"GANBAREE SHIKAMARU!" teriak ayahnya sebelum masuk.

.

.

.

Danzou mengamati gedung besar di depannya. Gedung itu dikelilingi dengan kaca dan kamera pengawas sesuai dengan keinginan si bocah detektif itu. Kaca jendela yang tidak tembus pandang dari luar, namun dari dalam dapat melihat keluar. Karenanya, banyak orang yang mencoba masuk ke dalam gedung ini, namun gagal. Hanya orang-orang yang bertugas atau berkepentingan yang dapat masuk ke dalam gedung itu, misalnya polisi, petugas forensik, tamu dari luar desa, dll.

Danzou menghela napas sebelum memasuki gedung di mana wanita tua itu memerintah desa ini. Ya, Tsunade sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Mungkin ia akan dicincang karena mengeluarkan detektif bocah itu dari timnya. Ya, ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Ia memegang gagang pintu masuk ke gedung itu dengan gemetar.

"Danzou-sama, Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu daritadi, sekitar jam 10.00 tadi." ujar seorang wanita ketika ia memasuki gedung itu.

"Terima kasih, Shizune."

Danzou memaksakan seulas senyum yang hambar, ia yakin giginya sedikit gemeretuk tadi. Namun, ia segera meninggalkan pintu masuk itu dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Shizune hanya bisa terkikik melihat laki-laki angkuh itu beringsut jika mendengar Tsunade sudah menunggu. Shizune memang tahu bahwa atasannya tidak suka menunggu dan benci dengan keterlambatan lebih dari 15 menit. Ini memang sudah sangat larut, tepatnya pukul 12.00 malam menuju subuh. Artinya sudah 2 jam menunggu, dan kini laki-laki itu baru muncul.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan Tsunade dari dalam.

.

.

"KAU LAMA SEKALI!"

Danzou agak memalingkan kepalanya sambil menutup sebelah kupingnya. Tsunade tepat berteriak di depan mukanya dan ia bahkan dapat mendengar dengusan wanita itu.

"KAU KIRA AKU ORANG YANG BEBAS SEHINGGA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA?" bentak wanita itu.

Danzou kini menunduk dan agak beringsut. Ia tampak bodoh sekarang, tetapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan omelan Tsunade yang sepertinya tidak akan mereda dalam waktu dekat. Dan tentunya, hal yang ia tunggu adalah laporan dari hasil patroli malam itu.

Hal lainnya yang ia tunggu tentunya bagaimana kerja detektif Nara yang ia usulkan. Rasanya lidah mengeras ketika ingin berkata bahwa laki-laki itu sudah dipecat dan ditendang keluar dari kepolisian Konoha. Tentu wanita itu akan meminta alasan serinci mungkin, dan kemungkinan mempekerjakan kembali si bocah itu adalah 99,99999...%.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu setelah kembali ke kursinya di seberang ruangan. Kantor Tsunade memang besar, rak-rak buku memenuhi tiap dinding persegi itu, yang terlihat hanyalah dua pot tanaman dan meja kerja, dan langit-langit tentunya.

"Kami memang melakukan patroli, dan detektif boc- maksudku detektif Nara," katanya setengah tertawa untuk menghilangkan ketegangan yang ada di situ.

"Tidak lucu." Tsunade melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam ke laki-laki di depannya itu.

Danzou berdeham, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, ehm... jadi... tadi...aku...maksudku saya..."

.

.

(Kantor Kepolisian)

-20 menit yang lalu-

"Hei, apa kau melihat 74?" tanya seorang polisi kepada polisi lainnya yang sedang menyesap kopinya di dekat meja resepsionis.

Di kantor kepolisian Konoha, setiap polisi mempunyai kode tersendiri, dan teman polisi dalam satu tim dilarang memanggil nama asli untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, sehingga digunakan kode angka untuk masing-masing.

Semua mata di meja resepsionis segera terbelalak, menyadari kehilangan rekannya itu. Semua kepala menggeleng. Semua menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa kau sudah mengeceknya ke rumahnya?" tanya seorang polisi.

Dan polisi itu pun mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan..."

BUK!

Polisi itu merasakan hantaman ke tulang pipinya, sejurus kemudian kepalanya ditoyor oleh orang di sampingnya. Polisi itu memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditinju itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, untuk sementara laporkan dulu ke kapten." ujar polisi yang menoyor kepala polisi barusan.

.

.

-Tsunade's Work Room-

Danzou berdeham, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, ehm... jadi... tadi...aku...maksudku saya..."

Tsunade mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku jarinya yang panjang ke meja kayu itu, tanda tak sabar. Matanya kini terpejam. Ya, ia mengantuk.

"Kau membuatku gemas." katanya sambil berdiri dan melotot ke arah Danzou, "Sebaiknya kau cepat menyelesaikan laporanmu, atau aku..."

"Ya, jadi tadi saya dan tim berpatroli, kemudian tidak menemukan keganjilan-keganjilan yang sepatutnya ditemukan. Selain itu..." Danzou memotong kalimat Tsunade yang barusan.

Tsunade kembali duduk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan memutar kursi menghadap ke tembok dengan jendela besar di depannya. Di sinilah, ia melihat para penduduk desa itu beraktivitas, Ia yakin dengan cara ini, ia dapat mengamati kegiatan warga dan jika muncul keganjilan ia bisa dapat secara langsung mengamati dan... ya imajinasinya berlebihan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Nara Shikamaru?" tanya wanita tua itu.

Danzou menghela napas dan semua dialog yang ia susun langsung hilang segera setelah wanita itu bertanya. Ia terdiam, tangan mengepal di samping, sedikit gemetar.

"Tadi ia..." Danzou mulai bicara.

Tsunade terlihat antusias, tidak sabar mendengar kabar baik dari laki-laki di depannya itu. Matanya berkilat-kilat gembira. Namun Danzou hanya bisa terdiam. Ia melangkah ke depan Tsunade dan bersiap membungkuk untuk menyatakan minta maaf.

BRAK!  
>Dan pintu itu benar-benar terbuka selebarnya-lebarnya. Mata Tsunade melebar seketika. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, jika itu bukan orang penting maka bersiaplah menerima tendangan Tsunade. Danzou sedikit kaget namun ia bergeser sedikit supaya orang yang membuka pintu itu dapat terlihat.<p>

"Berani-beraninya kau..." Tsunade sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan secepat kilat ke arah pintu.

"Kapten! 74 Menghilang!" kata seorang polisi yang berlari ke sana kemari mencari Danzou dan akhirnya ketemu di sini.

Tsunade berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap ke arah Danzou dengan tatapan 'apa maksudnya ini'. Danzou sendiri tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Ia pasti salah dengar. Bocah detektif itu. Apa bocah detektif itu...? Tidak. Bocah detektif itu apa... apa... Pandangannya seketika berkunang-kunang.

Kenapa bocah detektif itu bisa...

"DANZOU! Sebaiknya kau jelaskan ini padaku sekarang juga. Kau bilang tidak ada yang menghilang dan patut dicurigai. Lalu ini apa?" bentak Tsunade marah.

Polisi itu langsung beringsut ke belakang Danzou, yang seketika itu juga mendorongnya menjauh. Ia menatap tajam polisi itu, seperti menyalahkan polisi itu.

"Dasar kau. Beraninya kau." bisik Danzou pada polisi itu. Polisi itu semakin beringsut dan menunduk.

"DANZOU! Aku meminta kau untuk serius dan beritahu aku."

Danzou terlihat gemetar, polisi itu hanya melirik-lirik. Ia tahu ia tidak pantas membuka mulut, tapi rasanya ia perlu memberitahu soal kepergian detektif Nara dari tim kepolisian. Kepergian yang notabene tidak wajar.

Karena Danzou diam saja, maka Tsunade menghampiri polisi itu. Ia berdiri tepat di depan laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau. Beritahu semuanya. Dengan rinci!" perintah Tsunade.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, tanpa basa basi. Ia langsung duduk di kasur dan mencari-cari berkas tentang data korban yang baru saja ia lihat sebelum pergi.

Dan benar saja.

Dua data di tangan, tapi hanya ada satu yang benar di antara keduanya. Shikamaru memegang kertas dari ayahnya kemudian membaca korban dengan teliti satu per satu. Kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat ia baca dengan seksama dan tak ada yang terlewatkan.

Secara umum yang berbeda dari kedua kertas itu adalah waktu menghilang 20 orang pertama, bukti yang muncul ada yang satu lebih lengkap dan satunya tidak.

Shikamaru meletakkan kedua kertas tersebut di kasur dan berdiri sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. Ia berjalan ke sana kemari, kemudian kembali terpaku pada dua kertas di depannya itu. Membingungkan dan memusingkan.

Kecurigaanya bertambah besar kepada orang itu. Bukan karena emosi, bukan karena perasaan sesaat, tetapi memang dari awal orang itu tidak jelas asal usul dan lebih tepatnya menghindari suatu topik dibahas. Dengan gesit ia mengambil lagi kertas lain yang menyembul dibanding kertas lain- daftar nama-nama petugas dan staff polisi beserta kepala kepolisian secara rinci.

.

.

.

(Keesokan harinya)

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari emasuki rumah coklat yang nyaris bobrok itu. Shikamaru merasakan pipinya terbakar dan ia pun membuka kedua matanya yang seketika menutup lagi. Ia mengerang dan merasakan tulang lehernya tidak bergerak sebagaimana mestinya.

_Sial, salah posisi tidur_.

Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia pun bangkit dan meregangkan badannya. Hari baru, lembaran baru. Ia harus semangat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus membuka semua kartu as dalam kasus ini. Ya, apapun itu.

.

.

.

**End of CHAP 4**

.

.

.

**Q&A ( boleh dibaca, boleh diskip~ =D)**

**A: Penanya ( Nama tidak disebut )**

**N: NatsumiIzu**

A: Kenapa updet super lama?

N: Readers, paling banyak nanyain ini. Ada satu hal dan lain hal yang bikin cerita ini terhambat, baik itu saya sibuk maupun hal lain yang tidak bisa saya ungkap di sini.

A: Natsu-san, kenapa ditutup akun ini?

N: Ada satu dan berbagai alasan lainnya, saya udah bikin akun lain kok, mampir aja

A: Natsu-san, ayo semangat! Lost harus updet dalam waktu dekat, saya mau ujian nih.

N: Maap super! Ini PM juga udah lama aja, maap ya~ Good luck ujiannya btw!

A: Saya penasaran Izu-senpai! Updetnya jangan lama-lama

N: Gomenasai! *Bow*

A: Izu Natsumi, saya pengen diajarin nulis genre gini.

N: *speechless* banyak yang lebih baik dari ini, ini cuma butiran debu #bukan, coba kamu browsing yang laen.

A: Natsumi senpai! Fighting!

N: Arigatoo~

de el el.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

Maaf karena update super telat!

Mind to RnR below?

Sign,

NatsumiIzu

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Foreword:**

Hai, readers-tachi, hehehee

Dan saya banyak menerima PM soal cerita LOST ini

yang isinya komplen tentang cerita tanpa romans di antara chara Shikamaru & Temari.

Untuk itu saya minta maaf. Pada chapter ini saya masukkan sedikit romans antara 2 karakter tsb.

Dan juga lagi-lagi saya terlambat updet, ini dikarenakan laptop yang tiba-tiba ngadat, jadi harus diinstall ulang daaaan, datanya sempet ilang X_X, saya sampe pusing, tapi setelah diotak-atik, kembali sehat juga ini laptop, dan memasuki dunia perkuliahan yang baru dengan tugas yang langsung bejibun tralalala~

Saya minta maaf kalau saya tidak profesional, toh saya memang masih author ecek-ecek hehe beberapa waktu yang lalu saya menerima pm yang tentunya tak perlu disebut dari siapa, isinya "Kalo ga niat nulis, ga usah nulis aja dari awal, nungguin updet kelamaan jadi bingung sendiri saya" ya saya mohon maaf dan juga minta pengertian, author itu punya kesibukan sendiri di dunia nyatanya, so~ please dimengerti readers-tachi~

So enjoy!

.

**.**

**.**

**Kilas Chapter 4**

Shikamaru, detektif yang cukup ternama, dipanggil untuk menyelesaikan misteri teraneh yang pernah terjadi di Konoha. Orang meghilang satu per satu tanpa jejak dan menyiksakan bukti-bukti misterius yang tidak masuk akal, karena menandakan orang yang menghilang adalah orang yang pergi ke alam lain. Kini setelah bertugas sendiri, ia mulai berpijak pada fakta-fakta yang justru malah membelitnya, ia harus menentukan mana yang benar dari fakta-fakta yang didapatnya, kalau tidak itu akan menjadi sia-sia.

.

**.**

.

**.**

.

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Intelligence is not a science." _

_(Frank Carlucci)_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO BASH!

.

NO FLAMES

Concrit accepted

.

.

.

-Don't like don't read-

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Temari terjebak di antara lautan manusia. Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang menampung begitu banyak orang. Ia terdiam. Sejurus kemudian ia berpindah ke dalam air yang menenggelamkannya, ia berusaha meraih-raih permukaan air tersebut. _

"_TEMARI!"_

_Ia berusaha menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud, namun lehernya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata, sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Ia berusaha membalikkan badan menuju ke arah suara. Namun suara orang itu tak kunjung datang lagi, malah kini terdengar samar-samar._

_Tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu nyeri di perutnya. Ia berusaha menundukkan kepalanya, namun gagal. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa, dan serta merta energinya seolah terserap dan hilang. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian yang sakit itu dan segera mengangkat tangannya. Seketika matanya melotot keluar. Merah darah menyembur dari perutnya, detik berikutnya yang ia sadari adalah cairan merah panas yang keluar dari mulutnya. _

_Kini tangannya bergerak ke arah benda panjang yang menusuknya itu. Sebuah pisau dapur tepat menembus lambungnya itu. Ia berusaha mencabut pisau itu, ia berusaha dan berusaha, namun gagal. Air yang membuatnya semakin tenggelam, membuatnya sesak nafas, dan mulai kehabisan darah, napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. _

.

.

.

"Aaa!" Temari terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang hampir ia alami setiap malam. Kantung hitam tebal di bagian bawah matanya terasa semakin berat dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangkit dari ranjang.

Ia melangkah ke jendela yang terdekat dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membukanya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi, secara terus menerus ia melakukan itu sampai udara di otaknya bertukar dengan udara luar. Mata hijau itu melihat segala aktivitas warga dari lantai 2 rumah itu. Kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hei~ Temari!"

Beberapa warga yang lewat menyapanya yang nongol dari jendela bangunan putih. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang kini lebih segar terkena angin dan senyum mengambang di wajahnya, kemudian ia balas melambai pada orang-orang yang menyapanya itu.

Hembusan angin pagi, menyadarkannya untuk melihat waktu. Jarum panjang bergerak ke angka enam dan jarum pendek berada sedikit di atas angka sembilan, pukul 6.30 pagi. Ia menyisir rambut kuningnya yang terurai, semenit kemudian ia sudah menyusuri anak tangga menuju ke dapur yang berada tak jauh dari tangga.

TING TONG~

Bel rumah putih itu berbunyi dengan lantangnya, membuat Temari hampir jatuh dari anak tangga terakhir.

_'Halo, kenapa aku jadi parno begini?', pikir Temari._

Temari berhenti berjalan tepat setelah mendarat dengan selamat di bawah. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti orang dikejar oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan, sesuatu yang menarik rasa takut ke permukaan alam bawah sadar dan membuatnya ketakutan. Ia jatuh terduduk. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, matanya membelalak tidak fokus.

Sekelebat pikiran menakutkan menyerang pikirannya, sejurus kemudian terdengar suara teriakan wanita di benaknya. Temari menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke telinga kiri dan kanannya, lalu menutup telinganya sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

_Rasa apa ini? Apa ini? _

Temari merasakan ketakutan, takut akan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak jelas apa. Ia terus mengulang kata-kata itu. Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya ke tembok, ia butuh sandaran, ia butuh pegangan, ia...

"Kau kenapa?"

Temari terkejut dengan suara laki-laki yang ia kenal. Suara rendah yang mungkin ia tunggu, suara yang menariknya dari ketakutan. Badannya berhenti bergetar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak, masih mencerna wajah lelaki yang ada di atasnya itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar berada di genggaman laki-laki itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

_Sudah berapa lama ia di sini? _Temari menyadari kondisi apa yang ia hadapi, situasi aneh bin ajaib ini. Ia mereka ulang kejadian sampai ia bisa di sini, tapi tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa di bawah tangga dengan posisi terduduk, dan kenapa laki-laki ini di depannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Shikamaru?" suaranya parau, nyaris seperti gagak tercekik. Temari berdeham sekali dan memanggil nama itu lagi. Aneh, keberadaan laki-laki itu membuatnya tenang.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Temari dengan bingung kemudian melirik ke arah tangannya, seketika itu juga, ia menarik tangannya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Tadi aku membunyikan bel, tapi pintunya terbuka, aku... aku curiga terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau ini ceroboh sekali, kau kan tahu di sini ada penculikan yang..." Shikamaru berhenti berbicara ketika melihat wajah bingung Temari.

"Kunci pintumu, bodoh!" Shikamaru menyentil dahi Temari.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa tuan detektif?" tanya Temari sambil membawa dua cangkir teh panas ke hadapan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Rumah Temari cukup besar untuk ukuran desa, masing-masing memiliki ruangan, seperti ruang tamu, ruang makan, bahkan ada ruang melukis untuknya. Para warga menduga Temari datang dari keluarga kaya raya, di mana orang tuanya tinggal di kota. Penduduk desa bingung kenapa Temari malah tinggal di desa kecil itu.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini, lalu tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah ke sini. Tidak ada salahnya bertegur sapa dengan teman lama, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Temari menyipitkan matanya, "Jadi bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?"

Shikamaru yang menyeruput tehnya, nyaris tersedak. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arah Temari dengan tajam. Tidak biasanya wanita di depannya ini menanyakan perkembangan kasus. Ya, Temari tidak tertarik dengan kasus apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan. Mereka jarang membicarakan pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka cenderung mengobrol dengan topik yang bervariasi, tapi untuk topik ini rasanya hanya sedikit sekali kemungkinannya.

"Tidak banyak." Shikamaru menjawab sekenanya, menurutnya informasi sedikit pun yang bocor dapat menyebabkan kesalahan fatal. Dalam kasus ini terutama, di mana pelaku benar-benar tidak ada jejak, bukan berarti ia tidak memercayai Temari, tapi semua orang adalah tersangka, tak terkecuali. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan percaya pada orang.

Temari hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengambil cangkir yang ada di depannya lalu meneguk isinya.

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghirup sesuatu yang aneh, tepatnya udara di dalam rumah ini tidak segar, padahal dengan banyak ventilasi seharusnya cukup segar. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan ke rumah bertingkat 2 itu. Kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju dinding di mana terpajang foto-foto.

"Apa kabar orangtuamu?" tanya Shikamaru begitu menyadari absennya kedua sosok ayah dan ibu dalam rumah yang besar itu. Maklum, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi kabar masing-masing keluarga tidak begitu jelas.

Temari menoleh dan ikut berdiri, kemudian menempatkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru, "Mereka pergi ke suatu tempat."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk, "Ke mana mereka-?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar rumah? Aku perlu membeli beberapa alat untuk melukis, kau tahu aku seorang pelukis bukan?" ajak Temari sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, ia tidak perlu memasuki area privasi gadis itu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, seiring dengan waktu mungkin gadis itu akan lebih terbuka.

"Baiklah, apa kau akan pergi seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Temari melihat dirinya sendiri dan baru sadar ia masih piyama putih dengan gambar beruang yang dipakainya untuk tidur. "Astaga," gumamnya lebih kepada diri sendiri. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, "hmm, kau... mau menunggu? 15 menit? Ah, tidak, tidak. 10 menit?".

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Ok, 10 menit."

Temari pun naik dengan langkah panjang dan segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk bersiap tentunya dengan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia berniat melihat-lihat isi rumah, namun rasanya tidak sopan, tanpa izin dari yang punya. Ia pun hanya duduk. Sepoi-sepoi angin dari jendela yang terbuka terasa menyejukkan. Angin itu membelainya dan mengajaknya untuk menutup mata barang 5 menit. Kemarin malam, ia kurang tidur, ya mungkin 5 menit cukup.

.

.

.

Aura itu menusuk. Aura yang haus akan pembunuhan, darah, dan kematian.

Langkah kaki sang empunya terdengar pelan namun pasti, ia tidak ingin melepaskan targetnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Sementara korban tetap tak sadarkan diri, kedua tangan itu bergerak maju menuju ke leher si korban. Ya, leher yang akan membangunkan atau mungkin menidurkan korban selamanya. Kedua tangan yang sudah siap terbuka lebar untuk menghentikan napas korban.

Detik-detik berlalu.

Pelaku terdiam di tempat. Tiba-tiba tangannya gemetar dan rasa yang tidak bisa dipahaminya muncul ke sisi alam bawah sadarnya. Ini pertama kalinya, membunuh tapi tidak membunuh. Keraguan yang pertama kali muncul, rasa tidak enak dalam hatinya yang pertama kali muncul, ini tidak seperti dirinya. Kegelisahan dan kesedihan bercampur dalam dirinya, seketika itu juga ia menarik tangannya. Konflik pertama dan mungkin terakhir, ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Seorang pembunuh bukanlah pembunuh tanpa hatinya yang dingin.

Ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya ke leher korban, sekali lagi, tangan itu tidak berhasil menyentuh leher korban. Lagi-lagi muncul perasaan itu. Ia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, ia tidak bisa. Ia pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi satu kepastian yang ia dapat. Ia tidak bisa membunuh laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Laki-laki itu tertidur pulas di sofanya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Terdengar dengkur halus tanda ia tak menyadari kehadiran Temari di situ. Temari memasang seulas senyum. Ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Nara Shikamaru tertidur pulas. Matanya menutup, hidungnya cukup mancung, dan kulitnya yang putih, Temari setengah berjongkok tepat di sebelah sofa, menyebabkan wajahnya dan wajah Shikamaru dari samping hanya berjarak 10 cm.

Temari meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"HEI BANGUN, NARA SHIKAMARU BODOH!" teriak Temari dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh," erang Shikamaru yang kemudian bergerak-gerak, menggeliat dan serta merta menutup telinganya sendiri.

"Oh, kau sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru segera dalam posisi tegak, setelah melihat gadis berambut kuning itu sudah siap untuk pergi. Shikamaru menatap gadis itu, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. Temari pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan sementara Shikamaru mengikuti dari belakangnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi," kata Temari tanpa sadar bahwa Shikamaru tepat berada di belakangnya, ia berbalik. Temari mundur selangkah, diikuti dengan tatapan bingung Shikamaru yang sedetik kemudian baru menyadari bahwa jarak antara mereka terlalu dekat, ia pun mundur selangkah. Temari berbalik cepat dan melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

"Hahaha, kau baru dipecat dari kantor polisi?" tanya Temari sambil cekikikan, tentu aneh melihat temannya yang jenius itu pengangguran dan tampak santai sebagai orang menganggur. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri.

"Tidak lucu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

Suasana pasar memang ramai. Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa diharapkan dari Desa Konoha yang berpenghasilan utama dari berdagang. Disebut pasar juga bukan, karena sehari-hari, jika penduduk atau pendatang menyusuri desa itu, yang terlihat di pinggir kanan maupun kiri adalah kedai makanan dan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Tentunya berbeda toko satu dengan yang lain. Sekali lihat pun, dapat diketahui bangunan di sini menggunakan kayu-kayu sebagai fondasi.

"Hei, coba lihat, bukankah ini bagus?"

Temari melirik ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis dengan dua sanggulan di kepalanya berdiri di depan pedagang yang memajang barang dagangannya sambil melihat-lihat dan menunjuk barang yang ada. Laki-laki di sampingnya berambut panjang coklat dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Temari menyipitkan mata, "Tenten?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Temari-chan!". Gadis bernama Tenten itu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan Temari, kemudian menarik Temari ke pinggir menjauhi Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya pacar," bisik Tenten di telinga Temari.

"P-Pacar?" ulang Temari tergagap. Tenten segera menyikut Temari dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru. Temari menatap Shikamaru yang sedang melihat barang dagangan tempat Tenten tadi berdiri. Temari segera menggeleng kuat.

"Bukan kok, kau salah paham," kata Temari sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Hei, tidak usah malu begitu. Aku rasa kalian cocok kok," ujar Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius kami tidak... betul juga, siapa yang mau pacaran dengannya?" timpal Temari. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Masa? Gerak-gerikmu menyatakan sebaliknya lho," goda Tenten sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Oh ya, kenalkan temanku, ia baru datang dari Tokyo," kata Tenten melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini sudah mengobrol dengan Shikamaru di tempat tadi ia berdiri.

"Sepertinya pacarmu dan temanku sedang asyik berbincang," tambah Tenten tanpa dibutuhkan. Temari ikut menatap Shikamaru dan laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Mereka hanya berjarak 5 langkah pendek. Tanpa sadar, lengan Temari ditarik oleh temannya itu mendekati kedua laki-laki yang berbicara sambil cekikikan itu.

"Tenten, kenalkan ini Shikamaru."

"Yo!" sapa Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Tenten. Tentunya gadis itu yang ternyata teman Temari, adalah teman Neji juga. Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan tangan Tenten.

"Hei, aku Tenten."

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu memperkenalkan Shikamaru pada Tenten. Temari menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Apakah mereka saling kenal? Tentunya tidak atau mungkin iya? Shikamaru juga dari Tokyo, mungkin Tokyo seperti Konoha di mana warga mengenal satu sama lain.

"Ini Temari," tunjuk Shikamaru pada Temari yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Nah, apa lagi yang membuat gadis itu terlihat bingung seperti itu?

"Temari, ini Neji. Dia anak klienku waktu di Tokyo," kata Shikamaru.

"Hyuga Neji," kata laki-laki itu singkat dengan senyum ramah dan tangan terulur. Temari pun menjabat tangan itu lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Aku Temari."

Acara perkenalan itu berlanjut menjadi acara jalan bersama. Temari dan Tenten berjalan-jalan dan kadang berhenti di satu toko untuk melihat barang yang menurut mereka menarik. Bahkan terjadi tawar menawar harga antara mereka dan pedagang yang kadang berujung pada pembatalan terakhir karena harga tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Sementara itu Neji dan Shikamaru sibuk membicarakan kasus yang terjadi belakangan ini, menghilangnya orang-orang dari desa. Shikamaru sempat kaget begitu menyadari bahwa Neji tahu kasus itu, tetapi kemudian sadar, kemungkinan besar Tenten yang menceritakannya.

Neji bukan detektif, namun Shikamaru tahu kepribadian laki-laki itu, ia cukup percaya dengan laki-laki bermata putih itu. Ya, tentu saja, tidak semuanya ia ceritakan dengan gamblangnya, ia memilah mana yang bisa diceritakan dan mana yang tidak.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Tenten menoleh pada kedua laki-laki yang ada di belakangnya.

Neji menggeleng sementara Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Sedikit. Aku tidak sarapan tadi."

Dan memang benar, tak lama perutnya pun berbunyi, meminta untuk segera diisi. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau beli takoyaki?"

Shikamaru menatap ke gadis bermata hijau itu. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Temari bereaksi sangat cepat barusan. Ia tertawa kecil, sesuatu yang ia kadang ia lakukan jika ia merasa canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pilih tempat makan siang? Kau lihat jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 2 siang," usul Neji.

.

.

.

Ichiraku Ramen adalah salah satu kedai ramen yang sangat enak dan terkenal di Konoha. Selain porsinya besar, tempat makannya juga mendukung suasana yang enak dan cukup bersih. Kedai ini dikelola oleh seorang paman dan anaknya.

"Ah~ Temari-chan! Apa kabar?" sambutan ramah si paman terdengar begitu Temari dan kawanannya memasuki kedai itu.

"Temari-chan. Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung."

Seorang gadis muda menghampiri Temari dan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Temari.

"Ayane! Apa kabarmu?"

Ramah tamah pun berlanjut, dan tentunya tak lama kemudian gadis bernama Ayane itu mengantarkan rombongan itu ke meja dengan 2 pasang meja-kursi 2 buah. Ya, kedai ini memang sangat ramai. Moto pelanggan di sini adalah siapa cepat dia dapat. Tenten segera menarik Neji ketika pembagian meja yang membingungkan itu terus berlangsung selama 5 menit.

Dan alhasil Temari duduk dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, ia canggung. Temari terus menerus melihat ke arah meja Tenten dan Neji yang sudah larut dalam obrolan yang tak bisa didengar dari posisinya duduk, maklum dua meja itu terpisahkan oleh 2 meja lainnya.

Keramaian kedai itu memenuhi pikiran masing-masing pihak. Keheningan terpecahkan oleh dua mangkuk ramen yang berasap, muncul di hadapan keduanya.

"Hei, apa kau masih ingat waktu kau kecil, kau tidak suka makan kuning telur?"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk ramen berasap ke gadis di depannya itu. Dan tentu saja, pertanyaan itu baru saja membuyarkan pikirannya yang entah berada di mana.

"Ya, tentu saja, dulu dan sekarang, aku tetap tidak suka kuning telur. Astaga! Kau ingat hal semacam itu." Shikamaru tertawa mengingat orang yang melahirkannya terkadang lupa dengan fakta sekecil itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, itu hal mudah." ucap Temari sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan satu jari.

Kemudian mereka tertawa sebelum melahap ramen lagi.

"Kau tahu, mungkin sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dalam kasus ini."

Shikamaru nyaris tersedak mendengar ocehan Temari barusan. Tentu saja, itu hal paling _random _dari pembicaraan mereka 2 menit yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih." ucapnya nyaris datar, kemudian ia menatap mata Temari.

Mata hijau itu berubah tajam, garis bibirnya terkatup rapat. Getar-getar samar terlihat dari gerakan-gerakan gadis itu. Shikamaru tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan yang harusnya tak ada di dunia ini. Perasaan yang tak kenal belas kasih. Perasaan dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Ya, perasaan ingin membunuh yang terpancar jelas dari tatapan gadis di depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Afterwords~

Bagaimana minnaaa? Romans abal ala natsumiizu~

Gyahaha, banyak banget banget banget spekulasi yang bilang Temari pelakunya. Arigatoo readers yang udah responsif ke fanfic abal ini hehehee.

Saya menghargai deduksi pembaca sekalian hehe =)

Tapi dibalik sebuah kebenaran tentunya ada kebenaran lain yang tak kasat mata . Saya menikmati setiap comment baik itu melalui review maupun pm dan tentunya deduksi dari setiap pembaca hehehe. Readers-tachi adalah unik dan jempolan =))

.

_Bukankah sebuah novel misteri menjadi menarik ketika kebenaran yang ditangkap mata adalah kebenaran yang berlapis..._

_Berlapis bagaimana?_

_...seperti bawang bombai? =D_

.

Thank you for reading~

Arigatoo gomawoo ^^

Wait for the next chapter...

.

.

.

sign,

NatsumiIzu

.


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha readers-tachi!

Daaaan berhasil updet di tengah kesibukan DKV...

Apa sih DKV? Desain Komunikasi Visual sodara-sodara hahaha

Oke, balik... Updet lama adalah habit buruk saya yang tidak bisa dihilangkan, maaf, mian, sorry, gomen, duibuqi, entschuldigung! Hohoho

Okeh~ Tak banyak basa basi, saya ga mau alasan a,b, c, z... hohoho

Kita langsung ke kilas cerita!

.

.

.

.

.

**Kilas CHAP 5**

**.**

Shikamaru mengambil hiburan di waktu senggang dengan menemani Temari berkeliling mencari benda-benda untuk pekerjaan atau kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Siapa sangka, di tengah jalan malah bertemu dengan gadis dengan _fashion style China, _Tenten, dan juga temannya Neji, sehingga seolah-olah terjadi double date di sini. Berjalan ke sana kemari membuat mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ichiraku ramen, tempat nongkrong para desawan dan desawati. Ketika makan, suasana menjadi aneh dengan perubahan sikap Temari yang menunjukkan kedinginan yang berbeda, kedinginan yang penuh nafsu membunuh yang membara dan ini membingungkan si detektif muda, Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It is not the strongest of the species that survives,

nor the most intelligent that survives.

It is the one that is the most adaptable to change."

_(Charles Darwin)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_CONCRIT ACCEPTED~ NO FLAMES~_

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_=Enjoy reading!=_

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_..._

_.._

_._

Ringan...

Tubuhnya terasa melayang dan terangkat ke udara, seperti bulu yang tertiup angin.

Hampa...

Kini ia jatuh dan tak ada pegangan yang dapat ia pegang, ia terus terjatuh ke dalam kekosongan, kehampaan, dan kegelapan yang tidak jelas ujungnya dimana.

.

.

.

Panas itu tiba-tiba menjalari tubuhnya, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut hangat. Ya, ia kini dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk dipegang, sesuatu untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri dari kekelaman dan kegelapan yang baru saja ia alami. Suara yang dikenalinya terus memanggil namanya dengan lembut namun terdengar ada khawatir di sana, menariknya kembali ke alam di mana ia seharusnya berada.

.

.

.

"Temari."

Shikamaru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah menyadari gadis di depannya ini baru saja menatapnya dengan intensi membunuh yang sangat terasa. Ia memanggil nama gadis itu beberapa kali. Gadis itu bergeming dan terus menatapnya.

"Hei, Temari."

Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya ke atas tangan gadis itu. Getar-getar samar dapat ia rasakan di balik telapak tangannya yang kini memegang tangan gadis itu. Lama kelamaan, tak terasa lagi getaran itu. Gadis di depannya itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menyahut panggilan laki-laki di depannya sambil tersenyum ceria, "Ya?"

"Kau sakit? Atau merasa tidak enak...badan?" Shikamaru merasa konyol melontarkan pertanyaan yang bermakna sama, ia terlihat bodoh dengan mukanya yang setengah tersenyum. Ia mencoba menyamarkan nada khawatir dan berusaha setenang mungkin melihat gadis di depannya ini yang berubah dalam waktu hitungan menit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi tanganmu," kata gadis itu melirik tangannya yang terasa panas sekarang akibat Shikamaru. Wajah pemuda itu merah padam, lalu cepat-cepat ia angkat kedua tangannya dan kembali fokus pada makanan yang ada di depannya. Mereka melanjutkan makan sambil bercerita dan juga sedikit canda tawa terdengar di sela-selanya.

.

.

.

"Dengar, kuperingatkan untuk lebih berhati-hati. Jika tidak, kau akan menjadi salah satu korban hilang di desa Konoha ini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Danzou melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya itu. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan itu, dasinya memang seperti itu. Bukan masalah itu sebenarnya, perkataan barusan serasa menohoknya. Tangannya gemetar, diam sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban tersebut. Kemudian ia berdeham.

Danzou memegang alat komunikasi _portable _itu di telinganya, "Saya mengerti. Maafkan saya. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati di kemudian hari. Ijinkan saya bertanya satu hal."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tuan?"

Tidak menandakan sedikit pun jawaban. Orang yang disebut tuan itu hanya tersenyum dari seberang, "Aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan dan jawabannya tidak."

Danzou menelan ludahnya sendiri. Perlu keberanian untuk bertanya pada tuannya ini. Ia tahu jelas siapa majikannya ini, juga tahu jelas siapa yang benar dan siapa yang harus diikuti. Kesetiannya jelas terletak pada majikannya ini, di mana ia berpegang teguh dan menjalankan perintah dengan baik. Namun satu hal mengusik keinginannya untuk bertanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan bertanya.

"Tolong dengarkan tuan," pinta Danzou setengah memaksa.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

"Apakah detektif muda itu tidak akan mengganggu progres kerja kita?"

Lalu terdengar suara tertawa keras di ujung sana. Danzou mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah majikannya ini tidak terlalu meremehkan bocah detektif yang ditawarkan oleh si tua Tsunade? Apakah majikannya pikir si bocah detektif tidak dapat menyelesaikan kasus hilangnya manusia-manusia yang ada di Konoha? Apakah...

"Tidak."

Satu kata itu mengenyahkan segala pertanyaan yang ada di benak Danzou.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Danzou.

.

.

.

"Bukankah hari ini menyenangkan?" tanya Temari ketika berjalan pulang. Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan bingung lalu kemudian tersenyum. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya dan salah satunya perubahan Temari yang cenderung drastis. Tetapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mungkin ia terlalu sensitif. Atau insting detektifnya mulai tumpul karena satu kasus yang tidak kunjung selesai serta ia tidak menerima kasus lain selain kasus ini yang belum diselesaikannya.

Ia memiliki prinsip untuk menyelesaikan satu hal baru kemudian hal lain dan ini secara tidak langsung sepertinya menumpulkan insting maupun intelektualitasnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari yang ternyata sudah berjalan duluan beberapa langkah di depannya. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menyusul Temari. Ia menarik plastik bawaan Temari dan menjinjingnya. Temari tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sederhana namun manis dari teman kecilnya ini.

Tak terasa, perjalanan telah berakhir. Temari dan Shikamaru sudah sampai di rumah Temari. Shikamaru menyerahkan bawaan Temari.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau baik sekali," ucap Temari seraya menerima bawaannya. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Tidak perlu, aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Keduanya bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, kemudian Shikamaru mengakhiri perjumpaan itu.

"Aku perlu pergi ke suatu tempat, eh... sampai jumpa?"

Temari tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang salah tingkah, lalu menjawab dengan anggukan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Shikamaru merutuk dalam hatinya. Ia jamin ia tampak bodoh atau bahkan konyol? Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia perlu merasa tampil baik itu harus di depan gadis itu? Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Detak jantungnya tidak wajar. Jangan-jangan ia terkena sakit jantung? Atau sakit parah lainnya? Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berpikir untuk membuat pikirannya lebih santai. Terlalu banyak berpikir memang tidak baik.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menyingkirkan dia! Kau dengar itu?"

Si pembunuh mendengarkan dengan seksama, pisau bergerak lincah di tangannya. Matanya melirik pembicara dengan tajam. "Siapa dia?" tanyanya begitu melihat foto yang diberikan oleh si pembicara. Si pembicara hanya tertawa dengan bengis. Ia menancapkan pisau itu ke foto tersebut. "Kau meremehkanku?" tanya si pembunuh dengan nada tersinggung.

"Tentu tidak," jawab si pembicara dengan tenang.

Si pembunuh bergerak cepat dan berdiri tepat di belakang si pembicara. "Tuan, kau tahu? Betapa pisau ini ingin merasakan kehangatan darah yang mengalir deras di lehermu?" Ia meletakkan pisau tepat di leher si pembicara dan menariknya mendekati leher.

"Kau tahu betapa kecil dan manisnya ia ketika ia dapat menorehkan segaris tanda di leher ini?" Si pembunuh menarik pisau dan menjilatnya. Cairan hangat itu terasa di leher si pembicara, namun si pembicara tetap tenang, "Kau tidak akan membunuhku, setidaknya tidak sekarang."

Si pembunuh menatap pembicara kemudian berkata, "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, pisauku sudah merasakan darahmu yang manis ini, tak lama lagi mungkin, kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada badanmu."

Tak banyak bicara si pembunuh pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pembicara tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, lalu berlalu dan mengurusi lukanya itu.

.

.

.

Suasana yang sejuk meliputi kamar kecil itu. Sepoi halus angin masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tak terkendali dengan jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Suara sendi jendela beradu dengan suara jangkrik yang menemani bulan di atas. Sang detektif tertidur pulas tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang menanti.

Dari jauh, sepasang mata menatap dengan tajam ke arah mangsanya yang tertidur pulas. Ia melangkah cepat dan tak bersuara. Ia meloncat dengan lincah masuk ke dalam kamar itu melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Suasana sejuk semakin sejuk, dingin menusuk tulang merayapi kamar itu perlahan. Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyadari perubahan bunyi pada sendi jendela kamarnya. Bunyi itu terdengar kasar. Ia juga menyadari keberadaan si pemburu yang sedang mendekati santapannya. Shikamaru berusaha agar si pemburu tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah bangun.

Ia memutar otak. Ini tentang cara bertahan.

Si pemburu menarik pisau dari sarungnya. Kedua tangan memainkan pisau secara perlahan. Ia melempar pisau itu ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah terbangun. Dengan sigap, Shikamaru menangkis dengan bantalnya, alhasil pisau itu nyaris menembus bantal.

"Akhirnya kau datang memburuku."

Shikamaru tersenyum dalam kegelapan itu, "Harus kuakui kehebatanmu, dalam kegelapan sekalipun, presisimu tetap 100% atau mungkin lebih dari itu." Shikamaru bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya. Ia bergerak menyusuri dinding yang kini menjadi sandaran berlindung, sambil berusaha mencari lokasi si pemburu itu, namun sia-sia si pemburu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, apalagi menjawab. Pancingannya gagal.

Si pemburu tidak berpikir panjang dan melempar pisau yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pisau itu mengarungi udara dan jleb!

Shikamaru merasakan telinga kanannya berdarah. Ia mencabut pisau itu dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. S_ial, dia pasti ambidextrous. _

_*Ambidextrous : dapat menggunakan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan dengan baik_

Sebaiknya ia berhati-hati, salah-salah nyawanya dapat melayang sebelum ia tertangkap. Tanpa terasa pemburu itu telah menariknya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Posisi yang kurang menguntungkan. Pemburu kini berada tepat di atasnya. Kini ia menyesal ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke klub karate tetapi ia tidak mau. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan si pemburu dan menggeser posisi.

JLEB!

Sebuah pisau menancap di punggungnya. Ia meronta-ronta menahan sakit. Kini ia terdiam dan kembali kepada posisi awal. Pemburu kini kembali berada di atasnya. Terlalu banyak gerak akan menghabiskan tenaganya. Luka di punggungnya terasa berdenyut dan ia bisa merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari segaris luka yang ia rasa cukup dalam. Mungkin tulangnya ada yang retak atau semacamnya.

Tangannya mencari-cari barang di sekitar yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Si pemburu bergerak cepat dan menusuk lengan kiri Shikamaru dengan dalam. Shikamaru menemukan buku dan menariknya ke arah si pemburu membuatnya agak sempoyongan. Shikamaru menendang si pemburu dan menyebabkan ia terjungkal ke belakang. Shikamaru berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pemburu, hendak menarik topeng si pemburu tetapi tidak berhasil karena si pemburu segera berdiri dan pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menyalakan lampu. Pisau belati menancap di tangannya. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan mencabut pisau itu, kemudian memegang lukanya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sedikit sempoyongan dan gemetaran. Darah mengalir menembus pakaiannya dan membuat lantai kotor. Ini tentu tidak akan membuatnya mati kan? Mungkin ia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Langkah kakinya semakin pelan. Ia jatuh terduduk, pandangannya kabur dan semakin gelap. Masakah berakhir? Ia memegangi lengan kirinya. Genggamannya semakin tak terasa. Keringat mulai bercucuran, napas mulai tak beraturan. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya pun lenyap.

_Aku tidak boleh berakhir di sini._

_Tidak boleh..._

_Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan._

_A-ku... ti...dak... bo-leh..._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Cahaya yang terang menusuk mata. Ia menggerak-gerakkan matanya, merasa terlalu silau otomatis ia menarik tangannya menutupi cahaya tersebut. Gadis itu muncul di hadapannya. Mata hijau emerald memandangnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Temari?"

Gadis itu berlari menuju cahaya itu, sambil memanggil sebuah nama. Ia terus berlari, dan berlari. Ia yakin gadis itu memanggil sebuah nama. Tetapi nama itu tidak dapat ia dengar. Ia mengikuti gadis itu di belakangnya berusaha menggapai gadis itu. Punggung gadis itu semakin jauh.

Ia merasa lumpuh dan terjatuh. Gadis itu memanggil namanya. Ya, kini ia dapat mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya, namun ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya, kakinya malah terhisap ke sebuah lubang yang membuatnya merasa lumpuh. Ia berusaha untuk kabur dari lubang itu tetapi tidak berhasil.

Kini gadis itu meneriakkan nama. Sebuah nama, dan hanya nama itu saja.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya. Matanya kini terbuka dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Putih. Satu kata itu sudah mendeskripsikan di mana ia berada. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pendek dengan jas putih memasuki ruangan itu. Ia menatap Shikamaru lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak," ucapnya sambil mengambil kertas yang diselipkan di depan kasur yang sedang Shikamaru tiduri. Ia berdeham kemudian meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut. "Kau beruntung sekali, tantei-kun."

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya, terlalu malas untuk menjawab pernyataan dokter tersebut. Jika dipikir memang rasanya untung tak untung. Terluka dan diselamatkan. Tunggu, siapa yang menyelamatkanku? Siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang...? Tunggu dulu. Malam itu...

Sial, apa yang terjadi malam itu? Siapa yang...?

"Dokter, kau tahu siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Tidak, aku kemari karena dipanggil oleh ayahmu. Aku memang yang mengobati dan menjahit lukamu, tapi bukan aku yang membawamu kemari."

Ayah? Kenapa ayah ada di dekat situ? Kenapa ayah ada di rumah? Apa yang ia lakukan? Shikamaru ingat jelas waktu kejadian itu. 00.25.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, jangan meneruskan kasus ini jika memang perlu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu," dokter wanita itu memberi saran.

"Shizune-sensei! Code blue!"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang suster yang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak.

_*Code blue : Emergency_

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Tanpa basa-basi, dokter wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan mengikuti suster yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan sambil berlari. Derap langkah cepat masih terdengar jelas di kamar sempit itu. Shikamaru bangun dan mengernyit menahan rasa sakit di bagian punggungnya. Ia perlu mengumpulkan bukti yang ada secepatnya. Shikamaru segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menarik baju yang terlipat rapi di meja di samping kasur.

Bukti di rumahnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia yakin kejadian ini akan sangat membantu penyelidikkan kasus ini. Mata rantai yang tak ia temukan selama ini mungkin terletak pada ruangan tkp. Ia pun bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya itu dan menuju ke tkp.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menendang kerikil sambil menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Lukanya masih terasa sakit, ia melihat perban yang rapi membungkus lengannya. Punggungnya terasa sakit ketika membungkuk dan menegakkan badannya. Mungkin ia memerlukan sebuah alat yang dapat menyanggah punggungnya untuk membatasi gerak. Sekarang ia mulai menyesal kabur dari rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi rumahnya yang menjadi tkp.

"Shikamaru?"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi ya."

Gadis itu mengangguk tanda ya dia akan mengunjungi toko itu lagi. Ia kini membawa sekantung buah apel dengan pisau lipat yang cukup tajam untuk memotong apel itu. Wajahnya berseri memikirkan orang yang hendak ia kunjungi.

Seketika matanya tertuju pada orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Wajahnya semakin gembira dan tersenyum lebar tetapi tidak dapat ia sembunyikan rasa bingung yang timbul karena sosok itu tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ia berjalan sekarang.

"Shikamaru?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh kemudian melemparkan senyumnya. Timbul sedikit rasa kecewa ketika laki-laki itu tidak memanggil namanya tetapi hanya tersenyum, tetapi ia hanya bisa berpuas sementara dengan suatu senyuman.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di rumah sakit? Sebaiknya-"

"Ah, Sakura. Aku... ada tempat yang perlu aku kunjungi. Kuharap kau tidak melaporkan pada dokter atau orang tuaku soal kekonyolanku ini," kata laki-laki itu dengan nada datar, walaupun ada permohonan di balik perkataan itu.

"Tetapi kau baru saja-"

"Lewat dari masa kritis, ya aku tahu. Tapi ini benar-benar penting. Jika terlewat, maka akan sulit untuk menemukan bukti ini lagi," ucap laki-laki itu berbinar-binar, seolah-olah lukanya merupakan keberuntungan dan bukan kemalangan yang menimpanya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap laki-laki itu. Shikamaru juga diam menatap Sakura. Sejurus kemudian ia berkata,"Kumohon."

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat."

Shikamaru menatap Sakura bingung dan berpikir syarat yang mungkin gadis ini lontarkan sedetik kemudian. Ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap gadis berambut pink di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kukira kau akan mengajukan syarat yang aneh, tapi ternyata kau hanya ingin ikut ke TKP."

"Aku baru pernah masuk ke TKP yang belum disentuh polisi," ujar gadis itu di belakangnya sambil membawa buah yang ada di plastik. Matanya berkeliling melihat TKP dan sedetik kemudian kembali menggumamkan kata wah.

"Jangan bodoh, tentu saja polisi sudah kemari."

Sakura menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tampak mengerti apa yang dimaksud, tetapi kemudian ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Shikamaru tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura yang spontan.

"Biar kujelaskan. Kau pasti mendapat ilham setelah mendengar penjelasanku ini."

Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru lalu mencondongkan telinga.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu karena belum mengenalku, tetapi aku ini orang yang sangat malas. Kondisi rumah ini termasuk rapi dibanding ketika aku terakhir berada di sini. Barang-barang tidak hilang artinya bukan pencuri. Jejak kaki yang berasal dari sepatu boots tentunya dari kepolisian dan paramedis tidak menggunakan boots. Selain itu jika kau mencium lebih tajam lagi, ada aroma steril dan untuk lebih jelas lagi-"

"Baiklah aku mengerti," potong Sakura.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian menuju ke kamarnya, sementara Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku berniat menetap di sini, lagipula aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri bukan?" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Sakura terkekeh kemudian berdeham, "Kadang kau ini sulit dibaca, tetapi ternyata kau ini seperti buku yang sudah terbuka."

"Menarik bukan?" kata Shikamaru melihat isi kamarnya. Posisi sedikit berubah tentunya akibat kejadian itu.

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu kau menganggap dirimu menarik?" tanya Sakura berusaha menarik pembicaraan lebih jauh.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku-"

Shikamaru berhenti berbicara ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadis itu dari belakang. Lengan gadis itu kini melingkari pinggangnya. Ia merasa tegang karenanya.

"Hmm... Sakura, kurasa timingnya kurang tepat?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tahu ini TKP dan jika tidak waspada mungkin saja pelaku kembali dan posisi seperti ini tidak menguntungkan," kata Shikamaru.

Sakura menatap punggung laki-laki itu. Ia merasakan setiap detik dimana kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya. Ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak ingin dipeluk, tetapi rasanya berat melepas lengannya. Laki-laki itu hanya beralasan tentunya, namun akhirnya ia melepasnya juga,

"Terima kasih," Shikamaru kemudian bergerak menuju tempat ia melepas pisau itu.

Tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. Pisau itu sudah tidak ada. Sidik jari di pisau itu adalah bukti yang sah dan nyata. Kini benda itu sudah tiada. Ia menarik napas, sedikit kecewa. Terlalu berharap memang tidak baik. Ia memutar badannya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sakura terlihat bingung, tetapi ikut juga.

.

.

.

Kini bukti lenyap.

Tiba-tiba badannya limbung. Shikamaru merasakan energinya lenyap, kepalanya sakit, dan rasanya luka yang ada di tubuhnya semakin sakit dan menusuk. Ia jatuh terduduk.

"Hei! Shikamaru! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Orang yang dimaksud sedang menarik dan mengeluarkan napas berkali-kali, sesak. Wajahnya kian memucat dan tangannya dingin. Sakura berjongkok di samping laki-laki yang jatuh terduduk itu. Matanya kosong dan seketika ia berada di posisi tiduran, namun kesadarannya tidak ada.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"SHIKAMARUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Afterwords**

Saya memasukkan romance antara Sakura dan Shikamaru yang nyaris kandas. TETAPI! Tidak banyak. Ya, apa boleh buat, saya membuat rencana lain bagi mereka berdua #SPOILER

Mind to review? C&C perhaps?

Thank you for waiting & reading~

Wait for the next chapter...

^o^

.

.

.

**Next Chap 7!**

.

.

.

**Notes**

This fic might be put on **hiatus** status because of the author's busy schedule, may all the readers be more understanding and wait more patiently. Thank you.


End file.
